Lucius Atrum Caelum: Shinning Dark Heaven
by Hachi-and-Shiro
Summary: Sora, a butler at the Lucius Caelum Café, and Riku, a bartender at Atrum Caelum, have something in common. Both wonder what it's like to willingly have sex with someone. This curiosity leads to feelings neither one has experienced before. Can it last?
1. Life

**Shiro: **_Welcome to our new story! The idea of this story came from Hachi, and she wanted to make it a combined story because it's so fun! Don't worry, we'll still be writing Spiral Hearts. It's just that this is a nice break, don't you think? This first chapter is a little long, so please bear with us. As usual, I wrote Riku's P.O.V. and Hachi wrote Sora's. This story came from two yaoi manga called How to Control a Sidecar and Happy Boys. Hachi wanted to do Kingdom Hearts versions of both, so we decided to smush them together. And so, this was born. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

It was a normal day in Twilight Town as the Lucius Caelum Café was getting ready to open. I had classes at Destiny Academy until twelve like any normal day, and then I immediately headed to the café on the first train from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town. Currently I was in the locker room changing into my uniform.

The café's uniform was a white dress shirt with black dress pants, a white vest, and a black waist coat. The employees also wore a pair of black dress shoes and a white ruffled tie. I hooked up the headphone radio into my ear and clipped the microphone part to my waist coat. I had a pocket watch in my waist coat pocket and a pair of white gloves on.

I walked into the kitchen area and noticed that the first footmen, Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, and Zexion Gensou, were already there waiting. Cloud had spiky blond hair and mako blue eyes and his left ear was pierced with a simple earring in it when at work. Zack had spiky black hair and mako blue eyes like Cloud, he sent the blond a childish grin as they chatted. Zexion had short dark bluish silver hair that was short in the back and had his right bangs covering his right eye. He had dark blue eyes and carried a book with him as he ignored the other two.

The first footmen had a slightly different uniform from the footmen. They had a light gray ruffled tie instead of a white one like the footmen had.

"Hey, Sora!" Zack greeted.

"Hi." I replied as I sat down on the chair.

I looked up as a red spiky haired green eyed man entered the room. His name was Axel Ignis and he was the pastier of the café. He wore a white chef's jacket and white chef's pants, a red hat and a red tie around his neck. Around his waist covering his pants was a red apron. He smiled at the three of us as he sat down next to Zexion.

The last three footmen entered the room; Ventus and Roxas Aer and Demyx Mare. Ventus and Roxas were twins with blond spiky hair that almost rivaled Cloud's and my own brown spiky hair. They both had blue eyes that were the exact same shade as my eyes. Demyx had blond hair styled into a mullet and blue eyes like most of the employees. He smiled goofily and went to talk with Axel as Roxas and Ventus sat next to me.

We looked up as the last two people of the café entered. Eraqus Lucius was the owner and founder of the café. Eraqus had black hair that had half of it in a ponytail and the other half down with a strand of his bangs hanging at the side of his face. He had silver eyes and a scar over his right eye and a beard and goatee. He wore a white dress shirt and a black dress coat with black dress pants.

The last guy was the Butler of the Lucius Caelum Butler Café. His name was Squall Leonheart, commonly known as Leon, and he had brown hair that usually spiked down but was tied back into a ponytail during work hours and blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, white vest, a black waist coat, and black dress shoes like the footmen and the first footmen. His pants were black with white lines running down them and he wore white gloves and a white tie to complete his outfit.

"It seems that everyone is here." Leon said as he and Eraqus stood before them.

"Yes. So are you all ready for another day of work?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes, sir." Everyone answered.

"Remember to speak correctly. If I hear that vernacular that you normally use, I'll punish who ever used it." Leon threatened.

"…" We all remained silent at that.

"I leave the work to you, Leon." Eraqus said as he left and headed to his office.

"Thank you, sir. Axel, begin making the deserts since we will be opening soon." Leon ordered.

"Right away." Axel agreed.

"Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Demyx I want you to prepare for our guests and to try and not screw up today." Leon commanded.

"We won't mess up." We agreed.

"Cloud, Zack, and Zexion watch these four and make sure to take care of anything that might escape my eye." Leon ordered.

"Right." The three agreed.

I followed Ventus, Roxas, and Demyx into the main area of the café and we began setting the chairs and tables up. Once the chairs were set up the first footmen brought out the tablecloths and spread them over the tables.

"How's it going with your family?" Ventus asked.

"How do you mean?" I replied.

"Like how's Vanitas doing?" Ventus asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked confused.

"Well, we did go to school together." Ventus replied.

"Yeah, you used to be best friends." Roxas added.

"Well, Vanitas is fine from the last time I saw him…" I said as I trailed off.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"We got into a fight because he was being a jerk, as usual." I answered.

"He can't be that bad." Ventus tried.

"He can be." I said with a sigh.

We finished with the booths and then surveyed the area for anything that needed to be done. I put the vases of flowers onto the tables as Roxas and Ventus put the place settings into place. Demyx made sure the chairs were pushed in all the way before we went to the wall to survey everything.

"What about Xion?" Roxas asked.

"She's doing fine. She's having fun working at the Floral Caelum Café." I replied.

"It's funny." Demyx stated.

"What's funny?" Roxas asked.

"Well Sora works at a butler café. Xion works at a maid café and Vanitas works at a bar." Demyx stated.

"That is kind of funny." Roxas agreed.

"What are you four doing just standing around?" Zexion asked annoyed.

"We're done." Ventus replied.

"If you're done out here, then go polish the silver ware and the dishes." Zexion ordered.

"Right!" We said as we hurried into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for opening time to come and our cues to begin work. We each waited for our names to be called as our customers entered. All three footmen left rather quickly when we started and then the others.

"Sora, please come greet the Madam." Leon said over the radio.

I walked to the front door and bowed to the young lady who stood in the threshold. I took her coat and put it in the closet and then took her purse from her and put it on my arm as I took her arm in mine and led her to a table. I pulled the seat out for her and pushed it in as she sat down.

"If you need me just ring this bell, my lady." I said as I set a bell down next to the flower vase.

"Thank you. May I have a menu?" She asked.

"Of course, I was just about to get that for you." I replied as I walked into the kitchen to retrieve said menu.

"Thank you." She replied as she opened it once I handed it to her.

"Your very welcome, my lady." I replied.

"What is the cake of the day?" She asked.

"It is called Mille-feuille." I answered.

"What is it exactly?" She pressed.

"Traditionally, a Mille-feuille is made up of three layers of puff pastry, alternating with two layers of pastry cream, but sometimes whipped cream, or jam. The top is usually glazed with icing or fondant in alternating white icing and brown chocolate strips, and combed. Alternatively the top pastry layer may be dusted with confectioner's sugar, cocoa, or pulverized nuts" I replied.

"That sounds delicious." She replied with a smile.

"Did you see a tea, ma'am?" I asked.

"The Darjeeling tea sounds delicious." She answered.

"So a mille-feuille and Darjeeling tea?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh, may I ask something?" She asked before I left.

"Yes?" I asked.

"May I have jam for the Mille-feuille, and white icing and brown chocolate stripes combined and confectioner's sugar on top?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll let the pastier know." I replied as I bowed and left.

I walked to the kitchen and got out of the way of those leaving before walking to the counter.

"Axel, the lady ordered a Mille-feuille with white icing and brown chocolate stripes combined and confectioner's sugar on top." I said.

"I see she has lovely taste. What tea did she ask for?" Axel asked as he got the ingredients together.

"Darjeeling tea." I answered.

"Very lovely taste. Well, you know how to make it." Axel stated.

I nodded and grabbed out the items. I placed the tea leaves in a strainer over the teapot and poured the hot water over them. I then took another teapot and repeated the action except with the tea in the first pot. This was to make sure no tea leaves made it into the tea. I placed the tea on a tray and grabbed a cup that was pure white with a gold border and flower patterns that had on it that matched the teapot along with a matching saucer. I placed a cover over the teapot to keep it from cooling and walked out to the lady.

"Here you are, ma'am." I said.

I placed the saucer and cup in front of her while holding the tray in one hand and then took the cover off the teapot before pouring her a cup of tea using only one hand. I carefully lifted it away before it got to full. I placed the teapot onto the table near the flower vase so the customer couldn't reach it without me coming to her.

"I'll return with your order now, my lady." I said.

I entered the kitchen and waited for Axel to give me the okay on the desert. Once he did I gently put it on the tray and walked back to my customer. I placed the plate in front of her and a fork on the plate.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome; if you need anything else just ring the bell." I said.

After that I served a few more customers with only a few mistakes made. Leon called me back to the entrance as my first customer of the night was ready to leave. I lead her back to the door and helped her with her coat and gave her purse back to her. I bowed along with Leon as she exited the door that Leon had opened.

When nine o'clock rolled around we began to close the café. I helped clean the dishes as we began to put everything away. The footmen were in charge of washing and drying dishes as the first footmen took care of the tables. Axel had put away whatever desserts were still whole and the ones that had a few pieces were put into take out boxes with ice for us to take home.

Once all the work was done we went into the changing room to begin changing. Leon came in once we were almost done changing and stood by the door as we sat on the changing benches.

"You all did well tonight. The footmen need to learn more about tea. I hope you don't use tea bags at home." Leon started.

"No, sir." The four of us said.

"Good. Also the boss is leaving to visit an old friend tomorrow, leaving me in charge." Leon added.

"Okay." We all agreed.

"Demyx and Zack, watch your vernacular. You messed up several times." Leon ordered.

"Sorry…" They replied.

"Sora, you need to be more on top of what you're doing. Same goes for Roxas." Leon said.

"All right, we'll watch that." The two of us agreed.

"Axel, please consider getting an assistant, just in case." Leon suggested.

"I don't need one, but I'll consider it." Axel replied.

"Also, I hope you have been taking inventory." Leon added.

"I have been." Axel replied.

"Good. You're all dismissed, remember to be careful on your way home, you never know when you'll see our customers. If you see them leave immediately." Leon ordered.

"Right." We all agreed.

We left after finishing changing and walked down the street to our apartments which weren't too far away. They were in an area called sunset terrace which was between Twilight Town and Destiny Islands. I stayed on the train as we pulled into the station.

"Sora?" Ventus asked.

"I'm just going to go by the bar." I replied.

"I'll go with you." Ventus said.

"See you later." Roxas and Demyx replied as they got off the train.

I went to the bar to see Vanitas a few times a week, but since I was underage I only watched him from outside. I had to admit I was worried about him at times. We got off at Traverse Town and went to the Atrum Caelum bar in the first district. Ventus and I checked to see if the coast was clear before running to the window and glancing inside. Luckily no one noticed us and I spotted Vanitas instantly.

He looked to be doing fine and I smiled before glancing at his coworkers. I heard Ventus let out a sigh and followed his gaze to a man with short brown hair. Ventus looked at me and silently asked if I was ready to leave and I nodded. We ran off not noticing the eyes that followed us as we ran back to the train.

Ventus unlocked the door to our apartment and we entered. We kicked our shoes off before sitting at the table. Ventus started making dinner as I set the table. We lived in a 2DK, a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and a dining room. We had made half of the dining room into an entertainment area but it was small so we normally just hung out in our rooms.

After we ate dinner, spaghetti and meatballs, I served the deserts we got from Axel. Once we finished we went to our rooms to study before heading to bed. We heard music in the apartment next to us and knew Demyx, who share and apartment with Roxas and lived next door, was practicing his Sitar. We heard Roxas yell at him then it became quiet and we all went to bed around eleven thirty.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

"Riku, it's already eleven. You should get up." A silky voice called from the other side of my bedroom door.

I groaned and covered my head with my blanket. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and I really didn't want to get out of bed.

I heard a sigh and the sound of my door opening. The man I was living with walked into my room and pulled the covers off of me. "If you don't get up, you don't get food." He said.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. His long silver hair was tied back in a pony tail and his feline like green eyes were staring at me with an amused expression. He was already dressed for the day in one of his usual outfits: a royal blue dress shirt, black jeans, and black boots. I sat up and stretched my arms. "All right, all right. I'm up."

He turned to walk away. "I'm going out."

"Where're you going, Seph?" I asked as I stood up.

Sephiroth turned back to me. "The store. Someone has to keep the food supply in this house from running out."

"Good point." I said while stretching some more.

"See you at work." He said as he left.

"See ya." I called after him.

I took a quick shower and changed into whatever clothes I could find that didn't smell bad. I found a black tank top and some jeans that I was sure I had lost months ago. I went to fix myself something to eat when the doorbell rang. "Come in." I called.

The door opened and a boy about my age with spiky black hair and yellow eyes walked inside. "You know Riku; it might not be me next time you say come in." He said as he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched me make eggs.

"Who else but you would have the courage to come to Sephiroth's house, Vanitas?" I asked without looking at him.

"Good point." He grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl we had sitting on the counter. "But I'm not afraid of that old dude."

"Old? Geez, you're either stupid or brave." I scrapped the scrambled eggs I made onto a plate.

"I prefer to say I'm reckless." He said and took a bite of the apple.

"One of these days I'm going to poison those apples." I said as I sat down at the counter opposite Vanitas.

"Ah, but then you'd have to dispose of the body. Not to mention all the work you'd have to do to make sure you don't get caught." He took another bite. "Clear fingerprints, remove any traces of poison, etc. Too much work. That's why I don't kill."

"Why are you my friend again?" I asked as I ate my breakfast.

"Because you're a looser who can't make real friends."

"Then so are you." I looked at him and finally got a good look at his outfit. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black and red pants that had all sorts of buckles and zippers running down the legs.

"Nah." He turned from me and took another bite of the apple. "I choose not to have friends."

"Right." I said sarcastically and finished eating. I stood up and went to put my plate in the sink.

"Paine and I are going to harass people in the 2nd District. Wanna come?" He asked in a bored tone. He sounded like he didn't care, but I knew he wanted me to come.

"What about Terra?" I asked.

"He's being a goody two-shoes and going to class. Man, why would anyone wanna go to collage? It's four more years of hell."

"Eight years for you, Mr. I-Didn't-Finish-High-School."

"Who needs school?" He threw the core of his apple into the trash can and turned to me. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." I walked past him and grabbed my favorite jacket: a loose gray jacket with red and blue streaks curving up the arms and across the back. I threw it on and started for the door.

Vanitas followed me and, after I locked the door, we headed down the street where a girl with short dark silver hair, not like the bluish-silver color that Sephiroth and I had, but more gray, was waiting for us. Of course, if you said she had gray hair you'd get you ass kicked. Her eyes were crimson red. She wore a black tank top with red straps and a black shawl that covers one arm. The shawl was connected together with a silver "x" shaped pin. She also wore black gloves that stopped above her elbow and short black shorts. Her belt was black with a skull buckle and she had a red studded belt hanging loosely on her waist. To finish her outfit she wore black tights that came to just below her shorts and black boots. I know it seems like I was being repetitive, but we just all wear a lot of black.

"There you guys are." Paine said as we approached her. "I was worried Vanitas had jumped you."

"Please, Riku's not my type." Vanitas said as he held his hands behind his head.

"Oh, I'm not?" I asked teasingly. "Is that why you came onto me when we first met?"

"That was then and this is now." He answered.

"Yeah, Terra's his type now." Paine said with a smirk.

"Too bad he keeps rejecting you." I smirked as well.

"Shut up, I'll get him." Vanitas said. "By force if I have to."

The three of us made our way from the 3rd District of Traverse Town where we lived to the 2nd District where all the shops in town were located. Not that we planned on buying anything. Mostly we walked around town and listened to Vanitas complain about his family. My thoughts were that he at least _had_ a family, but I kept my mouth shut. Paine didn't talk very much, and that's what I liked about her. She wasn't like Vanitas who loved to hear himself talk. She only spoke when it was necessary.

"Man, that brother of mine annoys the crap outta me." Vanitas was saying. "He's so…innocent. It makes me sick. I wish someone would teach him that the world's a lot harsher than he realizes."

"If you didn't care about him, you wouldn't be talking about him." Paine said.

"Shut up. I don't care about that twerp." Vanitas replied.

"Sure you don't." I said.

Vanitas punched my arm, "Oh, shut it."

Paine rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said.

Vanitas, Paine, and I stopped to get a bite to eat around five. After we were done eating I looked at the watch on my wrist. "Hey, it's almost time to be heading for work." I said.

"Great, time to molest Terra!" Vanitas stood up and threw his half eaten burger, his third burger, into the trash.

Paine rolled her eyes and stood up. "Let's just go."

The three of us made our way to the 1st District where the bar we worked at, called Atrum Caelum, was. It was a fairly popular bar, but it attracted some of the worst people. I would be lying if I said I liked it, but it was the only reason I had a home. After my parents died I was forced to live in the street until Sephiroth found me. He said I could live with him only if I worked for it. So, he got me a job at the bar he worked at and now, here I am. I befriended a few of the other employees, and life wasn't too bad. That is, except…

When Vanitas, Paine, and I entered the bar, Sephiroth was already there and setting up for the night. We greeted him and headed to the back to get our assigned tasks for the day. Since the three of us were still minors, we couldn't legally work behind the counter. Instead, we served drinks to the tables, cleaned up the place, and kept the customers in line. Tonight I had the job of serving drinks.

We were helping Sephiroth set up for the night when a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes entered the bar. She wore a white tank top that showed her stomach and a short black skirt with black suspenders. To complete her outfit she wore black gloves and brown shoes. She smiled at us, "Hey there."

"Hey, Tifa." I said. Tifa Lockhart was the most popular of the bar tenders. It might have had something to do with her big breasts, but that was just my guess. She said hello to Sephiroth and started setting up behind the counter.

Not long after Tifa arrived, did the last of my co-workers that I liked show up. He was tall and fairly muscular with short brown hair that spiked up in the front. His eyes were bright blue. He wore a black T-shirt and tan pants. Vanitas got an evil grin when he saw him enter.

"Better watch out for Vanitas tonight, Terra." Paine said as she was cleaning a glass. "He's planning to rape you."

"See? You just spoiled the whole thing by telling him." Vanitas fake glared at her.

Terra chuckled. "I think I can handle Vanitas."

"Oh, _can_ you?" Vanitas looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I can." Terra smirked at him playfully.

"What is this about raping people?" A cold voice said from behind me. I froze. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew right away who it was without having to turn around. It was Ansem, the manager of Atrum Caelum. I could feel his piercing golden eyes on me and it made me shiver.

"Vanitas and Terra are just joking around, sir." Tifa said.

"Not something to really joke about, is it?" Another voice said as a man with silver hair walked past me. He too had gold eyes, for he was Ansem's brother. Xemnas was his name. He wore a black and white long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was another bar tender.

"It's a very…serious topic." Ansem's grip on my shoulder tightened. Only I noticed, of course.

"Yeah, yeah." Vanitas answered. "Whatever."

"That's enough messing around." A third man entered the room, only he was much older and bald. He was the owner of the bar; his name was Xehanort and he was the father of Ansem and Xemnas. "Back to work."

"Yes, sir." All of the employees said at once.

"I have to get to work." I said and tried to walk away from the man behind me.

"Not so fast, Riku." He kept his grip on my shoulder firm. "I would like to…speak with you. In private."

I still didn't look at him. I didn't need to see the lust in his eyes because I already knew it was there. "…Yes, sir…"

I followed him into his office, which was at the very back of the building. Far enough away from the bar so that no one could hear us. I fought the urge to cry as he locked the door behind us.

"You dodged a bullet tonight, Riku." He glared at me. "You know what would happen if anyone ever found out."

"I know, sir." I looked at the ground. I didn't want this, not tonight.

He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking at him. "Good. You know your place now." He leaned in and kissed me. "Let me remind you anyway." He pushed me down to my knees. I had been through this enough times to know what he wanted. I took a deep breath and reached for his pant buckle. There was no use resisting him, I had already learned that the hard way. It was easier for me to just give him what he wanted and be done with it. I pulled down his clothes just enough so I could get his member out. I wrapped my fingers around it and licked the head. I ran my tongue up and down the length until he was hard, and then I took his head into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hoped he would be satisfied quicker this time, but he never is. I pushed him deeper into my mouth, and then pulled back out. I kept a steady rhythm up as his hand played with my hair. I could hear him moan, and I hated it. After a while he held my head still and began to thrust into my mouth. This made me nearly gag, but Ansem made sure I didn't pull away. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the nightmare to be over. He finished with a groan and one final thrust, filling my throat with his seed.

He pulled out and tilted my head up to him. "Swallow." He ordered.

I obeyed him and swallowed what he had left in my mouth. The taste of it made me nauseous.

He grinned at me. "Good boy, Riku. Now go to work." He let me up and I wasted no time getting out of there. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

The rest of the night went as usual. Focusing on work helped me to forget what I had been through. It was around three in the morning when the bar closed. Vanitas kicked out the straggling drunks and everyone prepared to return home.

Sephiroth turned to me as I put my jacket on. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Am I ever," I answered and walked with him toward the door.

"Riku." Xemnas called from the hallway connecting the bar to the offices of Ansem and Xehanort.

I turned to him, a knot forming in my stomach. "Yes?"

"Ansem wants to see you." He said with a slight smirk.

Sephiroth put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. He had seen my bruises, but he never asked about them. I assumed he knew where they came from. Not even he could protect me from Ansem. No one could.

Without saying anything I walked past Xemnas to Ansem's office. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

"It's open." I heard from inside. I turned the handle and pushed open the door. Ansem was standing in front of a window to the left of his desk. "Lock it." He ordered.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I should have just run away while I had the chance. Well, you'd be wrong. I tried that once. It didn't end well. Instead, I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I didn't even hear him come up behind me. I never do. I only felt him there suddenly. His hands searching my body, looking for where my clothes switched to skin. I felt his breath on my ear, making me shiver. "Don't worry; I'm not in the mood tonight. I just wanted to say good night." He licked my ear to distract me from the hand that crept down my chest. It slid into my pants and began to rub my tender flesh.

Despite myself, I let out a slight moan at his touch.

He rubbed harder. "That is, unless you want it." His breath was hot on my neck.

I bit my lip to stop myself from making any noise. If I made even the slightest sound of pleasure, he took that as a yes. Instead I decided to take a risk, and I shook my head.

"No? You're right. The mood isn't right tonight." He pulled his hand out of my pants and turned me around to face him. "Tomorrow, however, is perfect." He smirked and kissed me lustfully. He held the kiss longer than usual, letting his tongue move freely around my mouth, and then he released me. I nearly ran out of that office.

I went straight home. Sephiroth was still up, waiting for me. He didn't say anything as I took off my jacket and headed for my room.

"Riku." He said finally.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"…Never mind. Good night." He turned away from me and headed for his room.

"Night…" I opened the door to my room and went straight for my bed. This was my life. Was it good? No. Was it bad? Not completely. But it could be better. Please, let it be better soon.

* * *

**Shiro:** _I know this was long, but it was the introduction to the lives of Sora and Riku. The next chapters won't be as long, we promise. Please keep reading and reviewing! ^-^_


	2. Sea Salt Cake

**Shiro:**_ So, here's chapter 2. It's shorter than the last one, which was pushing it in length in my opinion. There's no lemon in this chapter, but don't worry. There will be plenty in chapter 3 ;) Hachi wrote Xion's P.O.V. and I wrote the rest. Enjoy._

_**

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.**_

I woke up on my own the next day. The clock in my room said 12:17. Sephiroth had let me sleep. I sat up in bed and touched my feet to the floor. I sat like that for at least five minutes. Finally I decided to get up and go take a shower. Sephiroth's house only had one bathroom, so I was thankful that he woke up early everyday. It took him an hour just to wash his hair.

After my shower I brushed my teeth to get the taste of Ansem out of my mouth. I stared at myself in the mirror. My silver hair hung in front of my face, occasionally letting a few drops of water fall to the sink below. My skin was pale. Paler than most since I worked at night. My aqua green eyes blinked back at me. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my room to find clothes to wear.

I threw on some blue jeans and a white tank top before I went out to the living room. Sephiroth was sitting on the couch reading a book. I walked past him to the kitchen to get some food.

"You can skip work today." He said without looking at me.

"I doubt that." I said in a blank tone.

"I can say you didn't feel well enough to work." He turned the page of his book.

I looked at him from the top of the fridge door. "You'd…do that?"

"Don't get used to it. I just feel like you need a break."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Seph."

He didn't answer me.

After I ate a small breakfast, Sephiroth said he was going out again. He didn't tell me where, but I didn't pry. That's not something you want to do with Sephiroth if you valued your life.

It wasn't long after he left that Vanitas opened the door and greeted me with, "I'm going to kidnap you today." Before I could ask, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house. I managed to grab my jacket and lock the door, but other than that Vanitas was true to his word about kidnapping me.

"Okay, where are we going?" I said as we boarded the train heading to Radiant Gardens.

"I feel like bugging my sister; she works at Floral Caelum. Paine didn't wanna come, so you're my victim today." He answered.

"Floral Caelum?" I asked as we took our seats.

"It's a Maid Café. It's kind of like Lucius Caelum where my brother works, but instead they hire only girls. Maybe you should apply for a job."

I punched his arm. "Watch it."

He chuckled and rubbed his arm. "What? I think you'd make a great girl. You've got the hair for it."

"Is that another one of your perverted fantasies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He put his hands behind his head.

_**Xion's P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I leaned against the counter, bored. It wasn't that busy in the café today. I moved away from the counter and gave a little stretch before patting down my uniform.

It was black with a white apron around her waist tied into a large bow at the back. At the front of her dress right at the top was a small white bow. The dress came to my knees with the black stop just above my knees and the white frilly underskirt going just a bit longer. The sleeves were tight at the top till just after my elbow when they began to flow as the black was began to reveal white sleeves through strings holding the black together. At the top of the dress was a length of white frills that went around the top and allowed my shoulders to be shown and had a single black string running around it. Around my neck was a frilly white collar like the top of the dress and on top of my head was the frilly white headdress. I wore white stockings and black strapped shoes.

The other workers wore the same uniform but had their own colors; I glanced around to see all of them but froze as my eyes passed the door. I sighed as I saw the familiar spiky black hair of my older brother Vanitas walk through the door. I glanced behind him to see a silver haired boy walk in after him. I watched as my brother looked around, obviously looking for me, and talking to the silver haired guy.

I sighed before exiting from behind the counter and walking over to the two, as I was the only one free. Vanitas and the silver haired guy turned as they notice me walking over to them. I noticed that the silver haired guy had sea green eyes and was very cute.

"Welcome to Floral Caelum." I greeted.

"Hello to you, too." Vanitas replied

"Let me show you too your seats." I said as I began to walk to a booth.

"Geez, can't even break character to say hi to your brother?" Vanitas asked as he followed.

"You know I have to be professional." I whispered as we reached the table.

"And that's why I'm going to keep bugging you. This is Riku, by the way." Vanitas said as he sat down.

"Hi Riku, I'm Xion. My brother isn't being too much of a jerk is he?" I asked.

"I can't seem to get rid of him." Riku said with a smirk as he sat down.

"And you never will." Vanitas replied with his own smirk.

"Haha, isn't that for sure. Let me go get you two menus." I said as I turned to leave.

"Thanks. Nice to finally meet you, Xion." Riku added before I left.

"You too." I replied over my shoulder.

I walked to the counter and got out two menus as Aqua, another maid, walked over. She had short blue hair and wore the same uniform as me except hers was blue instead of black.

"Your brother?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Good luck, and try not to mess around too much." She suggested.

"I won't." I replied as I headed back to the table.

I reach the table and hold out the menus to the two of them with a smile.

"Here you go." I said.

"By the way, how can you stand wearing that thing?" Vanitas said as they took their menus.

"It's actually very comfortable, only problem is guys." I said with a smile.

"What guys?" Vanitas asked as he looked at me.

"Just guys that come in." I replied.

"They're not trying anything, are they?" Vanitas said seriously.

"Maybe they are. What would you do about it?" I asked.

"Look, just give me names. I'll take care of them." Vanitas said as he punches his fist into his palm.

"Vanitas loves his sister." Riku said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Vanitas growled at him.

"Haha, can't wait 'til I tell Sora I was able to get you to care." I laughed.

"Like hell you will." Vanitas said as he looked out the window.

"What's stopping me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just get me something to drink, will ya?" He ordered.

"Sure what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't care. Anything." Vanitas replied.

"I know that. I was asking Riku." I replied as I looked at the platinum blonde.

"What do you have?" Riku asked.

"Soda, coffee, tea, juice." I replied.

"I'll have a soda then." He said as he smiled at me.

"All right, I'll be right back." I said as I left the table.

I got them both soda, Vanitas a Pepsi and Riku a coke, before heading back to them. As I walked over I couldn't help but cast a glance at Riku who was very cute.

"Here you guys go." I said as I gave them their drinks.

"Thanks." Riku said as he took a sip.

"Took you long enough." Vanitas grumbled.

"Shut up. Hey, I'll make a deal with you." I suggested.

"What kind of deal?" Vanitas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't tell Sora that I got you to show you cared if you do something for me." I answered.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Go see Sora." I stated.

He hesitated and looked out the window. "…Fine."

"Good!" I said as I gave him a quick hug before pulling away and added, "So do you guys want anything to eat?"

Vanitas fake shuddered at my hug and I rolled my eyes at him. Riku was looking over the menu.

"Do you guys serve anything else besides desserts?" Riku asked with a disappointed look.

"Not really, not a fan of deserts?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth, sorry." He said as he looked at me.

"No it's fine, I'm just sorry we have nothing else." I replied sincerely.

"Just get us some Sea Salt Ice Cream Cake." Vanitas ordered.

"For both of you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vanitas said.

"Be right back." I said as I left to get the cake.

I cut the cake out and place it onto plates before putting the plates on a tray. I then carefully make my way to the table and put the plates in front of them.

"Here you are." I said.

"What exactly is Sea Salt Ice Cream Cake?" Riku asked as he looked at the cake.

"Have you ever had Sea Salt Ice Cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few times." Riku admitted.

"Just eat it." Vanitas said as he took a big bite of his cake.

"It's basically that, except made into a cake." I explained as I ignored Vanitas.

"Hmm." Riku said before he took a small bite, "Wow, that's pretty good."

"It's a miracle, Riku likes the cake." Vanitas said sarcastically.

"Yep. We of course have ice cream cake for all kinds of flavors, but this is the favorite." I replied to Riku before turning to Vanitas to add, "Be nice"

"I can treat Riku however I like." Vanitas growled.

"Whatever. Riku, if he ever gives you too hard of a time send him to me I scare him." I said proudly.

"Will do." Riku replied with a laugh.

"You don't scare me." Vanitas said seriously.

"I don't?" I asked with a small smile.

"The only girl who can scare me is Paine." Vanitas admitted.

"That's because she can kick your butt." Riku added.

"That was one time!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"I may not be able to beat you, but I have something way better." I replied.

"Oh?" Vanitas asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, we're siblings. I know many of your secrets and so does Sora." I replied happily.

Vanitas sat there and never answered. I smiled as I turned to Riku triumphantly.

"Haha, see Riku? I can get him to shut his big mouth." I said.

"Now that's a miracle." Riku laughed.

"Hey, I think there's another reason Vanitas likes sea salt ice cream." I admitted.

"And what's that?" Riku asked as Vanitas gave me a look.

"It's almost the exact same color as Sora's eyes" I stated.

Vanitas stood up and started to leave. "It's time we started heading to work. Riku, you're paying."

"What?" Riku asked, confused.

"Running as usual." I said annoyed.

"I'm not running; I just don't have any Munny." Vanitas snapped as he leaned on the wall by the door to wait for Riku, who sighed.

"How much?" Riku asked.

"It'd be about twenty Munny." I said to Riku before turning to Vanitas "And I wasn't talking about the Munny."

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out the Munny and handed it to Xion.

"He'll never admit he cares for Sora, at least not out loud. Thanks for the cake, Xion." Riku said as he stood up.

"I know, and you're welcome. Have a good day, and make sure he stays out of trouble." I said as I smiled back.

"That's a tough job, but I'll try." He replied before walking over to Vanitas. "Maybe I'll come back for some more cake sometime." He called over his shoulder.

"Please do!" I said as I watched them leave.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

"Actually, I'm not going to work today." I said as Vanitas and I stepped off of the train onto the platform in the 1st District.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm skipping. But if anyone asks, I–"

"Riku. Vanitas." A familiar voice called to us. We both turned to see Terra walking up to us from the station.

"Well, well." Vanitas said with a smirk. "Fancy meeting you here, Terra."

Terra stopped in front of us. "Still planning on jumping me, Vanitas?"

"Oh, yeah."

Terra rolled his eyes. "Better start walking or you'll be late for work." He started in the direction of the Atrum Caelum bar.

Vanitas follows him, "Actually Riku's skipping."

"Skipping? That doesn't sound like Riku."

"If anyone asks." I called after them. "Tell them I wasn't feeling well enough to work."

"Fine, I won't tell." Terra called back.

I turned back to the train station and decided to go back home.

_**Terra's P.O.V.**_

Vanitas and I made our way to Atrum Caelum. We were running late, so we were the last ones to get there. Vanitas went to go see what his job was that day and I went over to Tifa to see if she needed any help setting up.

"Hey, Terra." Tifa smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Evening, Tifa. Need any help?"

"Actually, could you go to the back and see if we have any more Cointreau?"

"Sure thing." I turned and went through the door that led to the back hallway of the bar. To one side was Ansem's office, and to the other was Xehanort's. The middle door was the storage room where we kept all of the drinks.

"Terra." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Paine walking up to me.

"Hey, Paine." I smiled.

"Where's Riku? Vanitas says he's sick, but I don't buy it."

I lowered my voice. "Actually, he's skipping. But you didn't hear it from me."

"I figured that's what it was. Riku's not one to get sick suddenly."

"True."

"See ya around." She said and turned to go back out to the bar. I turned to the storage room and reached for the handle. I heard a door creak shut and turned to Ansem's office. I didn't see any other movement, so I figured it was just the wind. I shrugged it off and went off in search of some Cointreau.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

So it turned out I changed my mind and went to Twilight Town instead. I vaguely remembered Vanitas telling me once that Lucius Caelum, where his brother worked, was in Twilight Town. After meeting Xion, I got curious about his brother. He'd talked so much about Sora, but I'd never met him. After I walked down several streets, and probably one street twice, I found it.

I looked into the window and saw that everyone inside was wearing fancy looking clothes. I looked at my ordinary clothes and decided it was best not to go in. I was there, however, so I figured I should at least see if I could spot Sora. I scanned the café until I spotted a boy with brown spiky hair and big blue eyes. His hair was spiked exactly like Vanitas', and I knew that had to have been his brother. I smiled to myself and turned from the café. I remembered seeing him and some other boys looking through the window of the bar a few times, and now I knew why. He was checking on his big brother. I wondered why he didn't just come in. Well, sure it was a bar, but minors were allowed in until 11:30. We served soda, too. _Maybe next time I see him I'll invite him inside._ I thought.

* * *

**Hachi: So the chapter isn't too long, the rest of the Floral Caelum staff will be introduced when the cafe next appears.**

**Shiro:**_ Mhm, we added the Maid Café so we could add more girls into the story. Please keep reading and reviewing! ^-^_


	3. Common Secrets, Willing Bodies

**Shiro:**_ Okay, so this chapter is really long. We apologize. We promise though that it reads fast, and at the end is a juicy lemon. So there's something to look forward to. Again, sorry it's so long. We promise we won't make a habit of having chapters this long '^-^ As usual, I wrote Riku's P.O.V. and Hachi wrote the rest. However, there is something special about this chapter. This whole chapter was written over a chat between Hachi and I. We just had to convert it from chat to actual paragraphs. So, we literally wrote this chapter together. Enjoy._

_**

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.**_

"Riku, come to my office. Now." The tone in his voice sent chills down my spine. It was five minutes until the bar opened, so I knew he couldn't do anything too bad to me yet, but still…

"Yes, sir." I followed Ansem into his office.

When the door was locked, he turned to me. His eyes were cold, expressionless. That's when I knew I should be scared. He walked over to me and stood in front of me. Just stood there; staring down at me. I remained still under his gaze. I was expecting him to say something, but instead my stomach was met with a gloved fist, causing me to fall to my knees. "You're still a fool, Riku. You think you can run away from me?" He lifted me up by my shirt collar so his face was only an inch from mine. "I'll make sure you break tonight." His fierce eyes pierced into mine. "After work, you _will_ come back to my office for your punishment. Do you understand?"

I nodded. My head was spinning, and all I wanted to do was get out of there.

He kissed me roughly and let me go. "Get back to work."

I didn't need to be told twice. I quickly made my way back to the main bar. I knew I needed no less than a miracle if I wanted to survive the night.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I had just gotten off work and I was heading to Atrum Caelum; along with Ventus, Roxas, and Demyx. We got off the train and hurried to the bar; when we arrived we looked around carefully before going to the window. Roxas and Demyx stood slightly behind Ventus and me as we knelt down and looked into the café.

I smiled as I found Vanitas and was glad to see he was doing okay. I was so involved in watching my brother that I never heard the bar door open or footsteps approach us until it was too late. I heard Roxas and Demyx yell out, causing Ventus and I to see what was going on. We gulped as we saw a tall silver haired, amber eyed man watching us with an amusing smirk on his face. He held Roxas and Demyx by the back of their shirts and nodded his head to the door as a silent order.

I glanced at Ventus before going through the door and into the bar, the place I had made sure never to enter. I looked around the room as we entered to see the other workers glance at us curiously. I looked to the bar and saw two silver haired guys standing there.

The first had long silver hair braided back and cat like green eyes; I had seen this guy before when I had to drop something off at Zack's house. I believed his name was Sephiroth. The second silver haired guy looked to be a year older than me and had sea green eyes. I had to look away once our eyes met.

I gulped as my eyes locked onto Vanitas' next; he did not look happy to see me. He also looked shocked to see me there, but amused as he looked at Ventus. I turned around as I heard a thump and saw that the man had dropped Roxas and Demyx onto the ground.

"Sit you four so I can question you." He ordered.

We only nodded as the four of us sat in a booth quickly. He pulled a chair up and sat at the edge of the table. We fidgeted under his gaze, me more than the others.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We just wanted to take a look." I answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just was curious; we heard about this from a friend and wanted to check it out, but were afraid to come in." Ventus answered.

"Give me your contact information." The man ordered.

"Why should we?" Roxas asked as he glared at the man.

"So I can call those in charge of you, since I'm guessing they don't know you're here." He said.

Roxas glared at the man while Ventus, Demyx, and I gave him Cloud's, Zack's, and Zexion's numbers. He left us sitting at the table and the second silver haired guy approached. He had a tray with four glasses of soda on it.

"Thanks, um…?" I started but stopped and looked at the guy.

"Riku." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Riku, I'm Sora and this is Ventus, Roxas, and Demyx." I said pointing to everyone.

"Is that guy really going to call our contacts?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, he probably will." Riku answered.

"Great…" Roxas mumbled.

"If you need anything just holler." Riku said walking off.

It wasn't long after Riku left that Vanitas approached. Sora looked up as his brother glared down at him. He smiled tentatively at him but had to look away after a while.

"You're an idiot." Vanitas growled.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Whatever; just don't cause trouble." Vanitas replied as he turned to leave.

"Not even curious why I'm here?" Sora asked.

"I am, but I don't feel like asking." Vanitas answered snidely.

"Figures…" I said sadly.

"Why are you here?" Vanitas asked.

"To see you." I answered.

"You're an idiot if you think I want to see you." He replied before walking off.

"What a jerk." Roxas growled.

"Calm down." I said.

It wasn't long until we heard the door to the bar open, and we looked up to see our three first footmen standing there. Zack just smiled at us playfully while Cloud glared us down and Zexion looked unconcerned.

"What are you three doing here?" Cloud asked then added, "You know you shouldn't be here."

"But, I was just checking up on my brother!" I cried.

"I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him!" Ventus added.

"I...uh...they made me?" Demyx tried to say.

"I go where my brother goes." Roxas stated.

"You didn't go with them the last few times." Demyx said.

"Shut up." Roxas growled.

"Are you four idiots!" Cloud yelled.

"Chill down, Cloud. They're not hurt; sure it was stupid, but there fine. A sidecar Sephi?" Zack said with a smile.

"...Moron" Zexion said as he looked at Demyx.

"Now's not really the time for that, don't you think?" Sephiroth said to Zack.

"Hey, it's the perfect time. I never get to come during work." Zack said with a smile.

"True." Sephiroth agreed as he made the drink.

"You two are unfazed by this?" Cloud asked then added, "What if Leon finds out?"

"Ask him. He just came in." Sephiroth stated nodding to the door.

"What the hell are you four thinking!" Leon yelled as he saw Sora and the others.

The four of us mumble something but not really anything in particular as he stares us down.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Leon asked as he turned to Zack.

"I...um... having a little drink?" Zack attempted.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Sephiroth said.

While this was going on, the other three and I were trying to sneak out the door. Unfortunately that doesn't work on Leon.

"Stop there if you don't want to get hurt more then you already are going to be." Leon growled.

"Hey, ease up on them. They just wanted to check up on their friends and family." Riku said to Leon.

I watched as Leon glared at Riku who glared right back at Leon. Cloud walked between the two to stop them from starting a fight.

"We don't need this to turn into a fight." Cloud stated.

"I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with wanting to see your friends. And it's not like they came in on their own. All they've done 'til now is look through the window." Riku stated.

"He's right, that's all we've done." I added but stopped when Leon gave me a look.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't deserve to be punished for this." Riku said bravely.

"It was that bastard silver haired, amber eyed dude's fault" Roxas mumbled.

"I realize it's not his fault but he was still careless." Leon stated seriously.

Vanitas seemed to move closer to me but he said nothing as we watched the exchange.

"Careless? What do you mean by careless?" Riku asked angrily.

"They're all students; they work in the afternoons so they need rest, also who knows what could have happened around here if they were caught by unpleasant company." Leon stated.

"We _were_ caught by unpleasant company." Roxas grumbled.

"At least they came together. They're less likely to get in trouble in a group. Trust me; I walk these streets all the time." Riku stated.

"That doesn't mean anything." Leon muttered.

"It means I know that these kids were perfectly fine. This place isn't that far from the train station. They haven't done anything wrong." Riku stated angrily.

"Kids!" Ven mumbled.

"Still..." Leon started to say when a guy with the same color hair and eyes as the guy who grabbed us appeared followed by an old bald guy.

"Great, Ansem and Xehanort…" I heard Vanitas mumble.

"Is something the matter out here?" Xehanort asked.

"No sir, I'm just here to get my colleagues." Leon replied.

I watched as the Ansem guy looked at Riku who tensed up. I noticed him trembling slightly from where I stood.

"You work for Eraqus, do you not?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes. I'm the butler at the café." Leon responded.

"He knows Eraqus?" Demyx whispered to us.

"Eraqus and I are old friends." Xehanort said as he turned to Demyx.

"Oh..." Demyx muttered.

"Why did you ask?" Leon asked.

"Eraqus has told me much about you. Leon, correct?" Xehanort said.

"Yes, that's right" Leon replied.

"It seems he was mistaken. You appear not able to completely control your workers as he said. Pity." Xehanort said with a small smirk.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but what do you mean by that?" Leon asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"He praised you as if you were his own son." Xehanort glanced at Terra for a second who looked away. "It's a shame you do not live up to his expectations. How disappointed he will be in you."

"Don't talk that way about Leon; he's does a great job! No one could be better at his job but Leon." I defended.

"That's right, we'd all be lost if he wasn't in charge." Demyx added.

"We wouldn't have jobs if he wasn't in charge." Roxas grumbled.

"Yes, I realized Eraqus treats me as a son; but he talks of his son quite often, and in no way that he does me." Leon said as Terra looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey, who do you think you are bad mouthing our boss?" Zack growled.

I sneaked closer to Riku who had stepped away from Ansem slightly.

"Sorry about this..." I whispered.

"It's not your fault... I just hope this ends soon..." Riku whispered back.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"I was hoping to be able to sneak out of here with you guys." Riku replied in a whisper.

"You can try. We don't have any silver haired guys so it'd be hard, but you're welcome to." I whispered.

"Heh...thanks." Riku laughed quietly.

"Your welcome." I said before going over to Leon and tugging on his shirt.

"Leon?" I asked when he looked at me.

"What?" Leon asked annoyed.

"I think you're forgetting that you were supposed to get us out of here, not start a fight." I stated.

"Right, well if you'll excuse us we must be leaving. Zachary pay for your drink and get going" Leon stated as he turned to the door.

"Man, see what trouble you cause little bro...I mean, Sora?" Vanitas said as we were leaving.

"True, but if u didn't work here I wouldn't have caused this trouble." I replied as I turned to him.

"And if you weren't such an annoying brat, I wouldn't have to work here just to get away from you." Vanitas replied with a smirk.

"Love you too, bro" I replied.

"Just get out of here." Vanitas said as he pushed me away by putting his hand on my head.

"They're gone..." I said as I looked around and noticed everyone was gone.

"You shouldn't go back on your own. You should have someone go with you as an escort." Sephiroth stated.

"I can–" the man who grabbed us started to say.

"I'll do it." Riku interrupted the man.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I said to Riku.

"No, it's fine. Let's go." Riku replied.

"All right!" I agreed.

"Make sure you don't take too long, Riku. I wish to...speak with you when you get back." Ansem said as he watched Riku.

"...yes, sir..." Riku replied as he turned to the door.

We left the bar and walked down the street a ways.

"You okay?" I asked.

"... I won't be, soon..." Riku replied without looking at me.

"Tell me?" I asked.

"...He doesn't really want to talk with me…" Riku replied.

"Then what does he want? And you're telling me this because you can tell I wouldn't betray you." I said as I thought of what he was thinking.

Riku stopped and looked at me. "...yeah...I guess that's true." He sighed, "If you want to know the truth... he wants to punish me..."

"Punish you? Did you do something wrong? If it's a punishment it can't be too bad." I replied.

"Heh... maybe in your world..." Riku said sadly.

"Tell me?" I tried again.

"..." Riku looked into my eyes.

"You can trust me." I stated.

"I skipped work yesterday..." Riku said as he turned away from me.

"That can't be too bad." I replied.

"You don't understand. I did it to get away from..._him_...and he knows that." Riku explained.

"Why would you want to get away from him?" I said as I gulped and stopped in the middle of the street.

"..." Riku held his arms as if he was cold, "He..."

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"...I'm just a toy to him... you know... _that_ kind of toy..." Riku admitted.

"Oh..." I said then whispered, "yeah, I know what you mean very well..."

"You...do?" Riku asked as he looked at me.

"Uh... well..." I stuttered as I fidgeted and backed away slightly.

"Sora..." he said softly, "Don't tell me... you've..."

"I...I got to go..." I said as I tried to leave.

"Wait!" Riku said as he reached for me.

I stopped, but I was shaking as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You can trust me. Tell me." He said.

"I...it... I...let...it...happen... I...allowed...him...to...do...it... I...never...fought…" I stuttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"To...protect..." I said with a shaky breath.

"Protect who?" He asked.

"Vanitas..." I whispered.

"Vanitas?" He asked surprised.

"He's my brother...we had a choice...one of us only got beaten...the other was..." I admitted.

"And you chose..." Riku started.

"I chose to take the second option...I couldn't let my older brother go through what he was going to choose..." I replied.

"...You're strong, Sora." Riku stated.

"Not really...if I was stronger I would have stopped it..." I replied ashamed of myself.

"Trust me...stopping it...it's nearly impossible." Riku replied.

"…Does he hate me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Vanitas? ... I don't think so. He just doesn't know how to show his feelings." Riku replied.

"Good...I'm glad he doesn't hate me...he was so mad when I chose...I was afraid he hated me..." I said.

"I think... I think he was mad because he wanted to do the same thing you did. To take your place and spare you the pain. At least, that's what I think." Riku replied.

"I don't know if that's why...but if he hated me...I always told myself that he didn't...but he acted like he hated me...and it made me feel...dirty...I don't know" I said.

"If I know anything about Vanitas, it's that he doesn't like to let anyone know what he's feeling. He says the opposite of how he really feels. Trust me, he doesn't hate you. If he did, you wouldn't be on his mind as often as you are." Riku said.

"He thinks of me a lot?" I asked surprised.

"He talks about you every time we go out to town. Even if he just says you're annoying, he's still thinking about you." Riku said with a slight smile.

"I'm glad...I always thought he hated me...after each time it happened...he'd glare...but I remember someone petting my head as I cried myself to sleep...it was him...I'm glad he at least cares enough to not hate me..." I said as I smiled and a few tears fell.

"You know, you're not half as annoying as he makes you out to be." Riku said as he reached to whip away my tears, but stopped.

"Gee, thanks." I said with a laugh before adding, "We got off topic...we were talking about you and we got sidetracked onto me."

"Yeah, well..." Riku said as he stepped away.

"What?" I asked.

"I... It's just good to know I'm not the only one." Riku replied.

"Yeah...hmm...I wish I could help..." I said.

"No one can help me. I'm trapped." Riku stated sadly.

"Maybe I can help you for tonight at least?" I suggested.

"Tonight?" Riku asked confused.

"I'm feeling a bit sick and don't think I can make it home." I said as I swayed a bit.

Riku smiled slightly as he got what I meant. "Well, if you're feeling sick I can't let you just leave, can I?"

"No you can't. So?" I asked.

"So, come with me. You can stay at my place." He replied.

"Thank you. I'd like that." I said.

We arrived at his apartment and I sat on the couch as soon as we entered.

"Hold on, I need to call Seph." Riku said as he went to the phone and picked it up and dialed as I watched him.

"Seph? …Yeah, Sora fainted on the way down; I think he might have a fever. I took him to the house. I want to stay with him to make sure he's alright, so I won't be coming back in tonight. ... Yeah. See ya." He said into it before hanging up.

"Everything go okay?" I asked.

"Seph will take care of things. He may look cold, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him." He said as he looked at me before walking over and sitting next to me.

"Kind of like Leon and Cloud." I stated.

"Leon can be nice?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Yes. He's very nice...he had a hard life...he's an orphan." I stated.

"I know that feeling, too. My parents died...and I was living on the streets for a while." Riku admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Seph found me and let me stay here with him. Of course, I had to work in order to stay. Made sense to me, so I agreed to work with him at Atrum Caelum. Then Ansem...well, you know." Riku stated.

"Ahh, well it could have been worse. I wonder what it would have been like if I was an orphan." I wondered.

"Vanitas might have turned into the over-protective-big-brother types." Riku said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I can see him doing that." Riku said with a shrug.

"I'd have thought he'd be an over-protective-big-brother...when we lived at home...but he wasn't..." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Nothing." I replied as I smiled at him, hoping he'd forget it.

"...Sora...you never told me who it was that..." Riku started.

"It's not important is it?" I asked as my smile faltered a bit.

"Don't you trust me?" Riku asked.

"I do trust you, but..." I said.

"Tell me, Sora. Please?" Riku asked worried.

"I...it was...I..." I said as I begin to tear up at the thought.

"You'll feel better if you let it out." Riku said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"My...it was my..." I started.

"Your...what?" Riku pried.

"My father..." I whispered.

He gasped. "I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..." I said, shaking a bit.

"No, it's not. That's..." Riku stopped as he saw me shaking "Sora..." he reached to hug me, but hesitated.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"You..." He paused as if deciding what to say. "Do you...um...want something to drink?"

"Um...sure..." I muttered as I looked at the ground and continued to shake.

Riku looked at me, before hugging me slightly "You're not alone, Sora..."

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"From now on, if you need someone to talk to you can come to me. We're friends now, right?" He said.

"Yes, we are. The same goes for you Riku" I agreed.

"Now, let's get onto a more cheerful topic. What would you like?" Riku said with a smile as he stood up.

"I don't know. What do you have to drink?" I asked.

"Not sure." He said as he went to the kitchen. "Seph's the one who buys the food."

"Well, tell me what you have when you look." I said with a laugh.

"Looks like... hmm... I was sure he just went shopping the other day." He said as he opened the fridge before sighing. "This is why I shouldn't let Vanitas into the kitchen."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I entered the kitchen.

"He's practically eaten all the food we had for the week. Man, he has a bottomless stomach or something." Riku admitted.

"Haha, must run in the family. Do you maybe have teabags?" I asked.

"Teabags?" Riku asked, confused.

"Didn't you ask if I'd like something?" I asked.

"Oh, right." He said as he went to the cabinet. "Seph likes tea, so we probably have something. Aha!" He said as he pulled out a box of tea with a picture of a star on it.

"Good. You wouldn't mind drinking tea would you?" I asked.

"It's fine with me." He agreed.

I make up hot water then put a tea bag in each cup before pouring hot water over it. Then I cover the cups with a small plate then let it sit for a second before serving it to Riku and myself.

"There." I said.

"You sure know what you're doing." Riku said as he took the cup.

"It's my job. Of course, this works to make it seem like fresh tea and not tea from teabags." I stated. "Smells wonderful." I said as I took a whiff of the tea.

"That's right, you work at...what's it called...Lucius Caelum, right?" He said before smelling his own cup and taking a sip "Wow, you're right."

"Yes, I do. I'm guessing Vanitas told u?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've never been inside, though. If it's anything like Floral Caelum though, I bet it's fancy." Riku stated.

"Well it kind of is and kind of not, you have to remember we normally serve only women." I replied.

"Makes sense." He said as he took another sip. "If you make better tea there, though, I might want to try to pay a visit sometime."

"Really? We also serve desserts." I stated.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth, but I'd be willing to give it a shot." He agreed.

I laughed before taking another sip.

"Leon would yell at me right now if he was here." I admitted.

"Why?" Riku asked as he took another sip.

"We're supposed to practice treating our customers properly as full time butlers, so drinking tea made from teabags just won't do. We must use fresh tea." I explained with a laugh.

"Well, I won't tell him if you won't." Riku said as he laughed.

"I won't." I agreed.

"I wonder..." Riku said as he took another sip and looked at the cup.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I-it's nothing." He said as he looked at me then back at the cup before looking at me again. "Hey, I just realized. You haven't called anyone to say you're here."

"You sure? And your right; may I use your phone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Thank you." I walked over to the phone and began to dial.

"Hey, Ventus? Yeah I'm fine...I'm with Riku...the young silver haired guy...I didn't feel well so he took me to his house...I'm probably staying the night...don't worry I'll be fine...I'll see you tomorrow..." I said before hanging up. "There, done."

"At least now they won't be worried." Riku stated.

"Right." I said as I smiled at him. "You okay?" I asked as he looked away.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

I took a deep breath before continuing. I had been thinking a lot since we got there. About how much the two of us had in common. "Actually...I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Of...what it would feel like to... willingly... do it." I felt my face get red as I said it. Neither of us had ever had a true sexual experience of pleasure. It's supposed to feel really great, but neither of us had any good memories of it. Then I thought of something crazy. What if…we did it together?

Sora turned bright red, "I…"

I knew it. It was a stupid thing to ask. "S-sorry. I was just... Forget it." I said as I stood up.

"No, wait!" He grabbed my arm, causing me to look back at him. He had his head down.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't mind..." He said quietly.

I felt my face flush red. "You...y-you mean... you wanna...?"

He nodded. I couldn't believe it.

"Then...let's go to my room."

"Lead the way?"

I nodded and took his hand. I led him down the hallway to my room. My heart was racing. When we got to my room I closed the door behind us. Sora just stood in the middle of the room looking as nervous as I felt. I took a deep breath and led him to the bed. We sat down together and I looked into his eyes. "Ready?"

"Yes." He said in a quiet voice.

I leaned in slowly, hesitated, but then closed my eyes and lightly kissed Sora's lips. Tentatively, he kissed me back. It was my first true kiss. I gently pushed him down onto the bed without breaking it. After a second or two, I moved my lips down to his neck. "Tell me if it's too much for you."

He nodded in understanding.

I kissed the soft skin of Sora's neck. He let out a sigh at the feeling. I continued to kiss and lick his neck and allowed my hands to slide under his shirt. I felt him shift slightly under me. I looked up from his neck into his eyes. "Still okay?" I asked. I wanted this to be what both of us wanted 100%. We had already both been forced to do this with others, and I wanted this to be different. I wanted it to be what it was supposed to be.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Good." I kissed him again and lifted his shirt to expose his stomach. He shivered slightly as the cold air hit his skin. My fingers found one of Sora's nipples and began to play with the tender flesh, making him gasp. I smiled at the reaction I got. I never knew giving someone else pleasure good give me pleasure in return. I had to give him one last warning. "I won't be able to stop myself from this point. You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes." He said again. I smiled at him and got a smile back. I knew we both wanted this then, and that made me want it more. I pulled off Sora's shirt and stared down at his bare chest. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he still looked good. I took off my own shirt and threw it off to the side. Sora blushed when he saw my chest. I chuckled and leaned down to lick one of his nipples. This got a moan out of him. I started to lightly suck and nibble at it. He let another moan escape his lips, and it was possibly the best sound I had ever heard. He shifted again under me. This time I ignored it and instead let my mouth wander down his body, kissing and licking it along the way.

He kept fidgeting at the feeling of my tongue, but I expected that. I stopped at his bellybutton and licked around it and my hands moved to his waist and grabbed the edges of his pants. I was officially moving only on instinct as Sora let out another moan. I quickly pulled his pants off and threw them aside. I sat up and looked at Sora fully in only his underwear. Not bad, I had to admit.

He blushed and shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it's more that it's embarrassing having you look at me when I'm only in my boxers."

"Well, if we're going to have sex then I'm going to see a lot more of you than this." I stated.

"I know that." He said with a blush.

"It's okay." I assured him. "I'm nervous, too."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'm counting this as my first time.

"Same."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his once again. He quickly returned the kiss. I started to rub his member through his underwear, causing him to gasp. I continued to stroke his growing arousal and kissed his neck.

"Riku…" Sora breathed out my name.

I blushed at how he said my name and slid my hand into Sora's boxers. When my bare hand touched him, he let out a groan. Not able to hold back anymore, I pulled off his boxers completely. He blushed and closed his eyes. I felt my own face get hot as I stared at Sora's naked body. I reached down and began to gently stroke Sora's member. This caused him to cry out in surprise and pleasure. I leaned in and licked the head. He moaned at this, louder than he had before. What surprised me the most was that I was enjoying myself. Hearing his sounds of pleasure at my actions filled me with the desire to hear more. I wrapped my mouth around his head, swirling my tongue around it. His moans became even louder. I began to suck him at a steady rhythm. His hips began to buck up, but I held him still to make sure he didn't choke me. I quickened my pace.

"Riku…!" I heard him cry. I had never heard anyone say my name like that in my life, so it made me blush slightly. I pulled him farther into my mouth. "Riku!" He cried out louder. I started to fondle Sora's balls as I sucked him. He put his hands on my head and pushed his own head back onto the bed as he continued to moan. My tongue danced around his length. "Gah." Was his response. I pulled away for air, but I continued to rub his hardened member. "Nngh…" Sora's sounds of pleasure made me smile slightly. After my lugs were full of air again, I licked his length up and down. "Riku..." I took him into my mouth again, gaining another moan from the brunet under me. "Riku…I'm…close…" These words excited me. I sped up even more as Sora drew closer to his climax. I took Sora as far into my throat as humanly possible, pushing him over the edge. He yelled out as he released into my mouth. Without realizing it, I swallowed all of it willingly before I pulled away, panting. Sora was also panting. He blushed and squeezed his eyes closed.

"This...is how it's supposed to feel..." I said as my breath caught up with me. He nodded. "T-turn over…" I ordered softly. He slowly turned over to lie on his stomach and shook slightly. Not able to hold back, I started to unbuckle my pants to take them off. I saw Sora's hands clench into fists as I did so. When I got off all my remaining clothes, I felt myself blush again as I got an idea. "You can look first, if you want…" Sora turned slowly and blushed hard when he saw my erection. "Sora…you ready for the next step?" He nodded, but I could see fear in his eyes which made me hesitate. "If you're too scared…we don't…" I could barely say the words. I wanted this so bad.

"I want to…just…be gentle…please…"

"I will." I agreed and put my fingers in my mouth to wet them before circling Sora's entrance with my index finger. He stiffened a little at my touch. I slowly pushed my finger inside him.

"Ngh…" Sora groaned as I pushed it in further. I could tell he was trying his best to relax, so I rubbed his back with my other hand. This seemed to calm him down a little as I slid another finger inside him and stretched him out.

When I was satisfied with my work, I pulled my fingers out and turned Sora around so we were both sitting up and facing each other. He looked at me with confused eyes. "I wanna see you." I explained. "This way, it's more personal." Sora smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled back as I lifted him up so my cock was probing his entrance. I took a deep breath and started to penetrate him. He gasped quietly and I saw him tear up a little. I stopped despite my body's screams to continue. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just hurts 'cause you're bigger then your fingers." He said.

I chuckled. "Well, I hope I am."

He blushed at this. "Riku..." He whined.

"Yes?" I asked playfully.

"Continue." He made his own demand.

I smiled as all my doubts about sleeping with Sora faded away and I pushed myself deeper into him.

"Ahh!" He yelled as I stretched him further.

I moaned and closed my eyes at the feeling of his flesh around mine and began to thrust into him, slowly at first to savor the feeling and to lessen his pain.

He returned my moan with one of his own and whispered, "Faster…"

I held Sora's body closer to mine and thrusted faster. "Sora…" I breathed.

"Riku…" He answered.

"You're...tight..." I said through my groans.

"You're big..." He replied.

My moans increased as I pushed myself as deep into Sora as I could go.

"Riku!" He cried out as I hit his sweet spot.

With every thrust I hit that same spot. "S-Sora!"

"R-Riku! I'm… close!" He was holding onto me tight and I could feel his member pulsing against my stomach.

"So…am I!" I replied and gave one last big thrust, nailing his sweet spot head on. No pun intended.

"Riku!" He shouted as he covered my stomach in his sticky seed. His walls clenched around my cock, causing me to fill Sora with cum. He was panting heavily, and he unwrapped his arms from around my neck. I pulled out of him and collapsed onto the bed, trying to remember how to breathe. He laid down next to me; he looked tired and his breathing was heavy.

"That… that was…" I could barely form a sentence. My mind was racing with thoughts and feelings and fresh memories. Sora watched me quietly. I looked into his bright blue eyes. "Did you…like it?"

"Yes." He smiled slightly. I could tell he was spent.

"I did, too." I grabbed the covers of my bed and pulled them over us. "But now I'm exhausted."

"Same. Night, Riku." He leaned in and quickly kissed my lips.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Sora."

* * *

**Shiro:** _Can anyone guess what that tea really was? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! ^-^ Please keep reading, and please don't forget to review!_


	4. Heaven and Hell

**Shiro:** _Hey, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter of LAC! You should know by now who wrote what, so enjoy! Also, we wrote part of this chapter through chat again. It's actually pretty fun.  
_

* * *

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. I groaned quietly before sitting up slowly in the bed as a pain shot down my back. I look down at Riku who was fast asleep next to me, and snoring quietly, with a smile. _He really is beautiful...and such a nice guy...I wish he didn't have to be hurt the way he is_. I thought.

I sat there watching Riku as he slept on his stomach, his head turned in my direction and him breathing lightly with no signs of nightmares. I slowly climbed off the end of the bed and grabbed my clothes from the floor and put them on before heading to the door. I opened it and cast one look back at Riku and smiled before leaving the room and closing the door quietly. I walked to the kitchen as quietly as possible and entered only to stop dead in my tracks at the site that greeted me.

"It's about time you woke up." Sephiroth said without looking at me.

I froze and couldn't say anything as I stared at Sephiroth in shock. Sephiroth finally turned away from the breakfast he was making to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I...you..." I stuttered out.

"Call me Sephiroth." He turned back to cooking, "And don't look so surprised. This is my house, after all."

"Your house?" I asked.

"Didn't Riku tell you? I let him live here with me." He replied.

"Oh...right...must have slipped my mind." I said before adding, "Oh! I'm Sora Kaze nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Oh, and did you look closely at the tea you made last night?" He gestured to the box on the counter.

"No I didn't, I'm sorry." I walked over to the counter to look at the box. It said 'Paopu Tea, a delicious way to get closer to that certain someone'. I blushed when I read the box, and then put it down on the counter carefully.

"This is..." I started.

"Very expensive." Sephiroth stated.

"I'm sorry..." I said, and then added, "I'll buy you more."

"Just try not to waste it next time." Sephiroth put part of what he was cooking onto a plate and handed it to me. "Here."

"Thank you..." I took the plate and sat down. _Wonder why he has that tea. _I thought.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked unsurely.

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at me and sat across from me with his own plate of food.

"What...do...you...use...that...tea...for?" I asked nervously.

Sephiroth stared at him for a moment, and then took a bite of his food. "It's for when a certain puppy comes over, and that's all you need to know."

I wanted to ask more, but I began eating knowing better then to ask. "Um…what time is it?" I asked instead.

"It's almost 11." Sephiroth replied.

"11?" I froze.

"Yes." Sephiroth said as he continued to eat.

"I have to go!" I replied frantically. I stood and began to leave the room.

"You really should take a shower first." Sephiroth said calmly.

"But I'm already late for class!"

"Forget classes today. Besides, weren't you supposed to have fainted yesterday night?" He said in a tone that suggested he didn't believe it.

I froze in the doorway. "I did faint…"

"Then I think your peers would understand if you didn't feel well enough to attend class today." He said as he stood up with his empty plate.

"Right..." I gave in and sat back down to finish eating.

"And besides, I think Riku would be hurt if he found out you left suddenly without saying goodbye." Sephiroth said as he went to put his plate in the sink.

"I wouldn't have thought it'd mattered…" I muttered and looked down at the table.

"Riku is... more fragile than he looks. He needs people. Without friends, I don't think he'd be able to go on." Sephiroth said.

"True...I was the same way" I said but whispered the last part.

"I was serious about the shower. Or maybe you want to smell like sweat and c-" Sephiroth started.

"I get it!" I cut him off. "I'll take one, but um..."

"But what?" Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

"I have no clean clothes." I replied.

"You can borrow some of Riku's. I'm sure he has something that will fit you." Sephiroth said.

"All right, I'll see if I can find some..." I agreed.

I headed to Riku's room and opened the door quietly and left it open before moving over to the dresser and looking in it quietly. I heard as Riku groaned and turn over in the bed. I quickly found a shirt and then shorts that might fit and then looked for a belt. When I found one I headed for the door of the room quietly, but glanced at Riku to see he is still sleeping soundly.

I walked out of the room and closed the door and went down the hall a bit to the open door of the bathroom and closed the door. I started the water and waited for it to get to a nice temperature before stripping off my clothes to getting into the shower.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and opened my eyes only to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight. I reached out in search of something, but it wasn't there. I sat up and looked around. "Sora?" _Figures he'd leave… _I thought with a sigh and stood up. I found some underwear and jeans to put on before I opened the door and went out into the hallway.

I heard water running in the bathroom as if someone was taking a shower. Seph had to have gotten up hours ago. I thought. I went over to the bathroom door and heard someone humming. _Seph doesn't hum, that's for sure_. I thought and silently pushed the door open a crack. My flushed when I saw Sora standing in a relaxed position with his hips turned slightly to the door and his legs spread a bit so I could see his member. His hands ran through his hair as water cascaded down his body. His eyes were closed and he was smiling while he hummed a familiar song.

I could feel myself hardening at this sight. _Whoa, down boy,_ I thought. I wanted to get a better peek, but I froze when slender fingers poked my shoulder. I turned around to see Sephiroth giving me a disapproving look. I quietly closed the bathroom door and rubbed the back of my head. "I…um…" I started to explain myself. Sephiroth just shook his head and pointed to the living room. I followed his silent order and walked away, Sephiroth behind me.

He walked past me and headed for the door. "I'm heading out. Don't be late for work today." He said as he left.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I turned the shower off and changed into the clothes I had grabbed. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. The blue shirt came to mid upper thigh; the shorts came past my knees and defiantly needed a belt. I blushed when I saw Riku in the kitchen shirtless.

"Morning." Riku gave me a smile.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you'd left by yourself." Riku stated.

"I wouldn't leave...you were worried?" I gave him a surprised look.

"Well...yeah..." He looked away slightly.

"Did you think...I'd just...up and leave for no good reason?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Well, I...not really." He said and looked at me.

"But you did think I just left you by yourself..." I looked down sadly.

"Because you weren't there." He walked over to me and added, "Sorry...for doubting you."

"It's fine. To tell you the truth I almost did leave." I said. I looked at Riku and added, "But only because I was late for class but I changed my mind when I thought of you."

Riku smiled at me then looked at what I was wearing and stifled a laugh. I gave him a mock glare as he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"My style is definitely not your style." Riku laughed.

"It was either yours, mine, Sephiroth's, or my birthday suit." I stated.

"I don't know, that last choice looks good on you." He said with a smirk.

"Riku," I whined and blushed, "you may like it but if Sephiroth was still here."

"I know, I know. Oh, and you've got that shirt on inside out by the way." Riku stated. I looked at it and turned to go to the bathroom to fix it, but Riku grabbed my hand to stop me. "Seph's gone; you don't have to go in there to fix it."

"But..." I blushed.

"What? Need me to help?" He asked teasingly.

"I..." I stuttered embarrassed.

"After last night, what are you embarrassed about?" He asked.

"It's just...well...last night was..." I started.

"Was what?" He asked.

"I don't know...the tea...I..." I said embarrassed.

"...so...you're saying you regret it now?" Riku took a step back.

"No! I don't regret it!" I cried.

"...All right. You can go fix the shirt in the bathroom if you want." Riku turned back to the kitchen.

I watched Riku turn away with a hurt look. I looked to the ground and began to shake as I tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry." I let out a small cry before running to the bathroom and closing the door.

"Sora!" I heard him yell after me and I heard him approach the bathroom door. "Sora...are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I leaned against the door and sniffled a bit.

I heard Riku rest his head against the door. "Even if we didn't have that tea...I still wanted it, Sora... I'm sorry, this is just all so new... I don't know what to think."

"I...understand...don't...worry...about...it." I replied.

"You're still my friend...aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes..." I said. _I don't want to be just your friend._

"Good... hey, you have work today right? I'll escort you back." He asked.

"Thanks." I said and fixed the shirt. I opened the door, but I looked at the floor instead of him.

"You sure you're ok?" Riku looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" I smiled at Riku.

He smiled back. "Good. I'll grab a shirt and..." he looked down at his stomach which was still covered in dried cum, "Actually; let me take a shower first, too."

"All right." I agreed. I moved out of the way and went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

I went into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stripped and stepped into the cool water. I closed my eyes as the water hit my face. My thoughts drifted to Sora in the shower, causing my member to harden again at the sight. I reached down to stroke it and couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I slid down to the shower floor as my thoughts wandered to the night before. All the feelings and all sounds that escaped Sora's mouth filled my head. I stroked harder and faster. I kept it up until I finally released. I muffled my moan by putting my other hand over my mouth.

I sat there for a few seconds, panting, as the water washed away all evidence of my actions. At that point I didn't care about my hair, so I stood up and shut off the water. I dried myself off with a towel and put on the pants I had on before. I stepped into the hall and made my way to my room to find a shirt, but not before glancing at Sora in the living room. I quickly threw on one of the shirts in my closet I was sure was clean and went back out to the living room.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I looked up as I heard the shower turn off. Riku left his room and entered the living room and smiled at me. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Riku grabbed his favorite jacket and slid it on. "Oh, almost forgot. I better leave a note for Vanitas."

"Vanitas?" I asked.

"He always comes over before work. I need to let him know I won't be here." Riku said as he went to get a piece of paper. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I'll leave it on the door for him." Riku wrote a quick note and walked back out to me. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed a plastic bag with my clothes in it as he walked back out.

"Okay." I said, and then added, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your clothes."

"It's fine. Though, that is one of my favorite shirts. I'd like it back eventually." Riku opened the door for me.

"All right." I agreed.

"After you." Riku held a hand in front of his chest, gesturing to the door. I left the house and waited for Riku to show me the way. He closed the door and locked it and stuck the note behind the numbers by the door. He turned to look at me with a smile. "Okay, the station is in the 1st District. We can take a shortcut from here through the main square." He stated.

"Lead the way." I replied.

He started walking and I followed close behind him. "Sorry you missed classes today." Riku said after a minute.

"It's fine. Probably nothing big going on anyway." I replied.

"Good." He said.

"Mhm... I hope you'll be okay" I commented.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"It's nothing, never mind." I stated as he looked at me.

"If you mean Ansem... I'll live..." He mumbled. I looked away guiltily. "It'll be okay..." He added more for himself than me.

"I can find my way from here." I stated. I still couldn't look at Riku.

"You sure?" Riku looked at me.

"Yeah." I smiled at Riku. "I'll be fine"

He was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

"I'll see you later okay?" I gave Riku a quick hug and a peck on the check before pulling away.

"Yeah." Riku replied with a smile.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye. And...Thank you." He replied.

"Your welcome," was all I said before I began to walk down the street and out of sight. When I got far enough away I leaned against a wall and sighed. I looked up at the sky sadly. "Why'd I have to be an idiot and say that...?" I whispered.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

I ran into Vanitas on the way back to my house, and we walked around the city until it was time for work. Something told me not to tell him that I slept with his little brother just yet. The truth was I was dreading walking through the doors of the Atrum Caelum, but I didn't let it show. I only started to panic when I saw my task for the night.

A hand on my shoulder confirmed my fears. "I need a little help with paperwork tonight." The dark voice said. "You'll be my assistant."

Without another word he led me back to his office. I felt Sephiroth's eyes on me, and I couldn't help but remember a day that seemed to be ages ago when I wanted to tell him what was happening to me. I wanted to ask for help, but the night I planned to tell him Ansem threatened to kill me if anyone ever found out. I wouldn't put it past him to do it, too. I could only pray he didn't find out about Sora. I braced myself for the worst as he locked the door behind us.

His cold yellow eyes glared at me. "I haven't seen you for a while, Riku."

"I was sick." I said.

"Oh, really?" He walked over to me. "I heard you skipped. That you were perfectly fine."

I didn't answer.

"And then there was yesterday. How fortunate it was that the kid you escorted fainted on the way there."

"He did faint."

I was pushed back against the wall hard. "Then you should have left him there on the street." Ansem hissed. "You're forgetting you're place, Riku."

"I know my place."

He punched me hard for that. Not my face, since people would see, but my stomach so my clothes would hide the bruise. "No, you don't know your place. I thought you grew out of this rebellious phase, but it seems like you're just begging to be punished."

He flipped me around and slammed me against the wall. It didn't take him long to get my pants down and his cold fingers to wrap around my length. He pumped it roughly, and I felt his own erection probe my entrance. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall for support. After a few seconds I felt him shove his cock deep inside me. I began to shout, but he placed his fingers in my mouth to stifle my noise. He thrusted into me hard, pushing with all his strength.

It hurt like hell.

I heard him moan in pleasure. He loved this; playing with his toy. I felt hot tears threaten to escape as his fingers explored my mouth and his other hand continued to rub my length.

What was different about this time and all the other times in the past was that now I knew how good it was _supposed_ to feel. I pictured Sora: his body, his voice, his touch. It lessened the pain a little, but not enough. It seemed like forever before he finally finished, filling me with his disgusting seed.

He groaned and pulled away from me. I collapsed on the ground, unable to hold back my tears any longer. He grabbed my hair and jerked me to my feet. "Now it's time for punishment." He threw me back, causing me to stumble and hit the back of my head on his desk. A searing pain flooded my head. Before I could reorient my senses I felt his boot slam into my chest. The air was knocked completely out of me. "Don't disobey me again, Riku. Next time I will break you." He stood in front of me. "Sit up."

I managed to get on my knees, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"You know what to do."

Almost unconsciously I reached out and began to stroke his member. I leaned in and took his head into my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Sora as I sucked the older man's cock. It didn't take long for him to harden.

Without warning he pulled me up by my hair, turned me around, and pushed me down against the desk. A second later he penetrated me again for the second round. I bit my lip to stop my shouts. I didn't think it was possible, but his thrusts were even more forceful than before. I felt like he was going to rip my body in two. After what seemed like an eternity he came inside me with a grunt. My energy was spent, and I faded out of consciousness soon after he pulled out.

I was awoken by a sharp kick to my ribs. "Get up. Work's over." Ansem said in a bored tone.

My body ached all over, but I had enough willpower left to stand myself up and stagger to the door.

"Don't forget, little Riku, if anyone finds out there will be hell to pay." He threatened and then added. "For both of you."

I shivered and left the office as quickly as my body allowed. There was only one person I wanted to see that night, so I made my way down to the station. I needed Sora.

* * *

**Shiro: **_Can you guess who Sephi is seeing? Don't you wish Paopu Tea was real? I do. Please keep reading and reviewing!_


	5. Falling Deeper

**Shiro: **_This is all in Sora's P.O.V. which means Hachi's the one who translated it to paragraphs, but again we decided to do this whole thing over a chat. It's starting to get really fun. Anyway, enjoy. ^-^_

* * *

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I got off the tram and looked around at the dimly lit platform. I walked down the steps of the station and I saw a flash of silver when I looked around. I looked over to the area again and saw a silver haired figure sitting under a street light. It was Riku. I ran over as fast as I could and knelt next to him.

"Riku!" I cried worried.

"Sora?" Riku asked as he opened his eyes, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Yeah it's me. What happened?" I asked worried.

Riku looked away from me, "It's nothing. Just my punishment..."

"Riku...let's get you to someplace safe. Your house?" I asked.

Riku nodded. "Can you help me? I don't think I can walk anymore." He asked.

"I was planning to." I said. I put his arm over my shoulder and lifted him up with some difficulty.

"You can lean on me." I said as Riku tried to take some of his weight off of me and on his own feet.

"Thanks..." Riku said as he leaned against me.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Let's go." Riku said.

I began the slow trek back to Riku's place, careful not to hurt him anymore then he already was. When we reached the door I looked at Riku.

"Do you have a key?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key.

I took the key and unlocked the door; I opened it with a little difficulty. I carefully carried Riku back to his room and laid him on the bed. Once he was on it and I was sure he wouldn't fall off I look at his face.

"Where's the first aid kit?" I asked.

"There should be one in the bathroom under the sink." He answered.

I went to the bathroom and looked under the sink. Once I found it I returned to Riku's room.

"Undress." I ordered him.

"Huh?" He asked, slightly confused.

"So I can treat your wounds." I explained.

"Oh, right." Riku said. He took off his shirt with a little difficulty, revealing his chest and stomach covered in bruises.

I gasped and looked at Riku's chest sadly as I took in all the bruises on his chest. I began to shake as a few tears fell.

"Riku..." I whispered.

"It looks worse than it is..." Riku said as he looked away.

"You know that's not true." I replied and began to take care of his injuries with rubbing alcohol.

I briefly noticed Riku wince from the stinging. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry..." I said.

"No...It's okay. I'm sorry you had to see this..." Riku replied.

"I've seen worse." I said as I wrapped bandages around his torso.

Riku didn't say anything to what I said.

"You'll have to take it easy because you have several bruised bones, none are broken, but they might break from too much force on them." I advised.

"Right. Thank you, Sora." He said with a soft smile.

"You're welcome...what about you lower half?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"...I'm fine." He muttered.

"Riku." I said in a commanding tone.

Riku blushed slightly and took off the rest of his clothes. I looked at his lower body with a blush, but also felt sick. Riku looked away, embarrassed. I took the rubbing alcohol and treated any part that looked hurt. Riku closed his eyes as I began to work on his injuries. I noticed him flinch slightly as the alcohol touched his injuries.

"Turn over." I ordered.

Riku winced at my words, but then did what I said. I held back my tears as I looked at his back. I took the cotton ball and put more rubbing alcohol on it. I then ran it lightly over Riku's torn entrance. Riku winced as I guessed it stung there the most.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be embarrassed but this needs to be done." I stated.

"It's okay...because it's you." He replied.

I smiled sadly and finished up the first aid before pulling away. I looked over to make sure I hadn't missed any spots.

"There, all done." I said.

"Thanks again, Sora." Riku turned back over and looked at me. "If you hadn't found me..."

"I understand...so want to talk about it?" I asked.

"... Yeah..." He replied reluctantly.

"Okay tell me," I urged.

"Sit next to me." He suggested.

I sat next to him gently as he sat up. I quietly looked at him.

"My job for the night...was to be his assistant..." Riku said with a sigh.

"Oh..." I muttered.

"So he had me for my whole shift..." Riku admitted.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"He... first he punched me. Said I needed to be punished... he slammed me against the wall and..." Riku managed to grind out.

"And raped you?" You I asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"What else?" I asked.

"He threw me back. I hit my head on his desk." Riku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Then he kicked me in the chest."

I looked at Riku's head as I waited for him to continue. I noticed a bump had formed on the back of his head.

"He forced me to give him head. Then he held me on the desk and raped me again." Riku continued.

"Did he do anything else?" I asked.

"No. I blacked out after that. Of course, he woke me up with a kick in my ribs." He replied.

"I'm sorry that happened." I apologized as I gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault." Riku said as he leaned on me.

"Still, I wish I could have done something." I said.

"You did." Riku stated.

"How? This is all my fault!" I cried.

"No, it wasn't." Riku said as he brushed me cheek with his hand. "And you helped by being here. I was on my way to see you, but I couldn't make it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're the only one I've told about this. So, you're the only one who can help. Also..." He started.

I looked at Riku confused as I waited for him to continue.

"I..." Riku said as he blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"I want...to do it with you again." He stated.

"Really?" I asked as I blushed and looked away.

"Please, Sora?" He asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Really?" Riku said as he smiled slightly.

"Yes." I replied.

Riku leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back. He started to lean forward to push me onto the bed, but pulled away when I guess pain shot through his chest.

"Ah." He cried in pain.

"Riku?" I asked worried.

"Sorry, it still kind of hurts." He said.

"I...have...an...Idea..." I said as I looked down embarrassed.

"Idea?" He asked.

"What...if...I…rode..." I started before breaking off and blushing more.

"If you rode me?" Riku finished.

I nodded, a little embarrassed at the thought.

"Yeah. That would be better."

I blushed but got off the bed and began to undress and fumbled a bit with my clothes. Riku chuckled as he watched me.

"Don't...look..." I said as I blushed more.

"Okay, I won't." Riku said as he lay back on the bed.

I took off my shirt and pants and then slid off my underwear before climbing back onto the bed looking nervous. I sat next to Riku nervously fidgeting.

"Sora...can you..." Riku said as he looked at me still laying back.

"What?" I asked.

"I...want to know how it feels...to be sucked..." Riku said.

"Uh...sure..." I agreed as I blushed more.

I moved slowly between Riku's legs and took a deep breath as I stared at Riku's member nervously. Riku closed his eyes and waited for me to begin. I put my hands gently on Riku's hips and tentatively licked the tip. I gently touched the growing member and licked up the shaft as Riku moaned. I slowly licked up and down and all around before putting just the head into my mouth. I liked the tip and wrapped my tongue around the head.

"Sora..." Riku moaned.

I gently began to take the whole shaft into my mouth several inches at a time. I moaned around the member and swirled my tongue around it every now and then. I began to bob my head up and down as I took more of the cock into my mouth.

"Oh..." He moaned louder as the vibrations from my mouth moved up his member.

Riku bucked his hips up making me gag. I held his hips down as I took me mouth off and coughed.

"S-sorry." He apologized.

"It's...fine." I said between coughs.

Once I had recovered I began to take the member into my mouth. Riku didn't buck his hips this time which I was glad for. Finally I took Riku's full member into my mouth and moaned around it.

"Ah...Sora..." He moaned.

I bobbed my head up and down quickly as I feel Riku begin to harden. I felt Riku reach down and put his hand on my head. He played with my hair as I bobbed my head up and down. He moaned some more as I continued this.

"S-Sora... I..." He gasped.

I took Riku deep into my throat again and moaned around it again which sent Riku over the edge.

"Nn! Ahh!" Riku cried as he came into my mouth.

I swallowed most of the seed before pulling away from Riku's dick and sitting up.

"Wow...That felt great." Riku said panting.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Riku reached up and took my face in his hands. He pulled me in close and kissed me tenderly.

I kissed him back tentatively as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, but not tight enough to hurt himself. I leaned into Riku gently and smiled contently into the kiss.

"Sora…" He started.

"Riku?" I asked.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, though I was still nervous and he gave me another kiss to calm my nerves.

"What exactly do I need to do?" I asked.

"Well, first you need to get me hard again. Shouldn't be too…hard." He said.

I laughed at his little joke and gently took his limp member into my hand. I began to stroke it slowly as Riku closed his eyes. I began to pick up speed as Riku began to react and waited for him to tell me when to stop.

"All right, that should be enough." He said reluctantly. "Now, you have to put it in yourself." He added as he noticed me look at him after I moved my hand away.

I took a deep breath before I straddled Riku so I was facing him. I took his hardened member and placed it at my entrance and held it there as I lowered myself onto it.

"Ah!" I cried as I felt a bit of pain.

Riku moaned as I pushed myself onto his cock. I began to lower myself onto Riku's cock some more but winced in pain a few times.

"Riku…" I whimpered.

Riku opened his eyes and watched me. I finally lowered myself all the way onto the cock and gasped out while fighting back small tears. Riku reached out and touched my hand to comfort me. He smiled at me as he urged me to keep going. I smiled back and slowly pushed up before dropping back down.

"Ahh…" Riku moaned as he laid his head back against the bed.

I began to slowly repeat this action before speeding up slightly. I put my hands on Riku's chest and had my head down as I moaned.

"Ri…Riku…" I moaned.

"Sora…" Riku moaned loudly.

I began to speed up the process and threw my head back as I felt his dick hit my prostrate.

"Riku!" I cried.

I began to rise and fall quicker as I began to reach my release. I made sure that his cock hit my prostrate every time I came back down. Riku bucked up and thrust into me, making me bounce on his cock.

"Ahh!" I cried in pleasure.

Riku gripped the sheets under him hard and squeezed his eyes shut. I cried out as I released onto Riku's chest and my butt clamped down onto Riku's member. This action caused Riku to cry out and to release into me after one final thrust.

"Ahh…" I gasped as I waited for Riku to finish releasing before pulling off and collapsing next to him on the bed.

Riku was panting. He wiped some of my cum off his chest and licked his fingers. I blushed sleepily as I watched him do this.

"Oh, before I forget." He started as he sat up slowly and reached for his alarm clock. "What time do you have to get up for school?"

"9 a.m." I answered.

"I don't want you to miss another day of classes because of me." He said as he smiled at me after setting his alarm and putting it down.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled back.

I lay my head on the pillow and crawled under the covers tiredly. Riku lay back down slowly and moved up close to me.

"Goodnight, Sora." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight, Riku." I replied back equally as tired.

Riku closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep as I watched him. I watched as he slowly fell asleep and smiled a sad smile.

"I love you, Riku." I whispered before curling up and falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Shiro: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're still not quite sure where this story is going, but that's what makes this one fun. Please keep reading and reviewing! ^-^_


	6. Caught by Jealousy

**Shiro:**_ Hey, sorry it took so long for this update. was being kinda stupid for a while there. Anyway, please enjoy. ^-^_

* * *

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

Riku's alarm clock went off, making the silver haired boy groan and pull the covers over his head, as I awoke to the alarm and sat up. I sat there as I adjusted before looking at Riku. I reached over and turned the alarm off before shaking Riku.

"Riku, time to wake up!" I told him.

Riku groaned again. "Five more…hours…" He mumbled sleepily.

He'd already fallen back asleep and rolled onto his back. I watched Riku and thought of what to do before smirking slightly. I slipped under the covers and moved down to Riku's soft member. I took it into my hand and rubbed it slightly before taking the head into my mouth.

I heard Riku gasp, and I guessed he had opened his eyes at my actions. I swirled my tongue around the head before taking the length into my mouth.

Riku moaned and arched his back. "Sora..." He moaned.

I began to bob my head up and down on the length as it began to harden and grow. As I did this I began to take more of it into my throat. Riku moaned louder as I pleasured him. I moaned around the length as I managed to take the entire length into my mouth.

Riku gasped. "Sora...!" He couldn't hold it any longer and came into my mouth.

I swallowed all of Riku's seed before pulling off and a little bit of it dribbled out of my mouth. I smiled at him a bit shyly as he recovered.

Riku sat up and looked at me. "Okay, I'm awake now." He smiled.

"I figured."

"I've never had a wakeup call quite like that before. I could get used to it."

I blushed and looked away "Glad you enjoyed it."

"You've got a little on your lip." Riku reached forward and wiped off the little bit of cum on my lips with his hand.

I blushed as he licked the little bit of cum off his hand.

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "That was for waking me up."

"Your welcome."

Riku stretched, popping his back as he did. "Still a little sore..."

"Ahh."

"But thanks to you, it's a lot better than it would have been."

"I'm glad."

"I better take my shower first. If not I might fall asleep again...on second thought..." Riku smirked at me alluringly.

"Go take your shower." I said to Riku as I pushed him.

Riku laughed and stood up. He slipped on his pants quickly and went to the door.

"Seph's probably up by now, so he can get you some breakfast." He told me.

"All right" I said as I got dressed.

Riku went into the bathroom as I headed down the hall. I looked into the living room and saw Sephiroth reading.

"Good to see you again, Sora." Sephiroth said without looking up.

"You too, Sephiroth..." I replied nervously.

"I already made some pancakes, there's enough for both of you." He turned the page of his book.

"Umm...Sephiroth?"

"Yes?" Seph looked up at me.

"I was wondering if you knew about..."

Sephiroth waited for me to continue.

"If...if you know about...Riku...and...Ansem..."

Sephiroth sighed and put down his book. "He's never said anything, but yes... I know."

"Why haven't you done anything?"

"It's not that simple, Sora."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a confused look.

Sephiroth sighed and stood up. "Xehanort has Traverse Town in the palm of his hand. That means his sons can do anything. If I were to try to stop Ansem, not only would Riku be hurt, even killed, but so would I and everyone close to both of us. They'd get rid of all possible witnesses."

"What?" I looked at him scared, but I remained calm because I wished for him to finish.

"Traverse Town is different from where you're from. It's dangerous here. There is no justice for the innocent. Only those with money are someone here, and Xehanort has it all."

"There must be someone who can help!" I gave him a worried and scared look as he continued to watch me.

Sephiroth walked over to me. "Xehanort's reach doesn't extend past Traverse Town. Yet. You are the first person Riku's had any connection to outside this city. Well, besides Terra; unfortunately because he works at Atrum Caelum he can't help either. I think you might be the key to his freedom."

I looked at him a bit shocked but then spoke. "What can I do?"

"What you're doing now is helping him move forward, but we need to figure out how to get Riku away from Ansem." Sephiroth sighed. "If I had known this would happen... I would never have gotten him the job at Atrum Caelum..."

"Seph...I don't know how I can help...but I'll try..."

"I've seen a new light in Riku's eyes ever since he met you, you know."

"What?"

"It may have only been a few days ago, but I can tell. You're having more of an influence on him than you think."

"I'm really not doing much...and he's had contact with people outside the city before me." I told him as I looked down at the floor.

Sephiroth chuckled. "You still don't get it. Go eat before it gets cold. I'm not making any more."

"What do you mean I still don't get it?"

"Eat." Seph demanded.

"Fine..." I went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of pancakes. "But will you tell me what you mean?"

As I began to leave the kitchen the door to the apartment suddenly opened. I froze at who I saw enter the place energetically.

"Hellooo, Sephi!" Zack's voice said from the doorway.

I watched as Zack walked right over to Sephiroth and kissed him on the lips. I just stared in shock at what I had just seen.

"Wow, that smells g-" Zack stopped when he saw me in the kitchen. He blinked a few times. "...Sora?"

"Hi...Zack..."

"What are you doing _here_?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked.

"Remember that puppy I told you about?" Sephiroth said. "The reason I have that tea?"

"Yes?"

"Hey, I thought that nickname stayed between us." Zack crossed his arms and pouted.

"Wait you mean...You...and him? The tea?"

"Yes, we're lovers." Sephiroth said.

"..." I just watched the two shocked.

"Wait, how does Sora know about the tea?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

I blushed and looked away from Zack "That's not important!"

"Ooh?" Zack walked over to me. "Not important?"

"Yes, not important."

"Okay, Sora. Shower's all you...rs..." Riku stopped at the end of the hallway and stared at the three of us in the room. "Um...did I miss something?"

I looked at Riku a bit frozen in shock as Zack looked at Riku also then back to me.

"It's a miracle." Sephiroth said. "Riku's up before 10."

"Haha, very funny." Riku crossed his arms.

"Thanks...well I'll be going to the shower..." I began to try and leave the room "I'll be finished in a few."

"Looks like you scored big time, Sora!" Zack called after me.

I blushed and then ran down the rest of the hall and slammed the bathroom door shut but not before yelling "SHUT UP!"

_**Riku's PO.V.**_

I sat in a chair and stared out the living room window to the street below. My body ached and I was covered in bruises, but I actually didn't feel too bad. Being with Sora took away all the stress and pain from the day. Like a drug. Not that I've ever done any, of course. Oh, who am I fooling? I experimented a little with Vanitas, but I didn't have enough time to get addicted. Sora was my drug. Taking him made all the pain and suffering I went through melt away. I felt a pang of guilt thinking of another person as a drug, but I also thought of him as a friend. Okay, a sex friend. _I'm so messed up…_

"Riku…?" I heard Sora call from behind me.

I didn't look at him. "Zack said he won't tell." I said.

"That's good…"

"You know, you can yell pretty loudly. I said with a slight smile.

"I was… kinda embarrassed how it all happened is all; and how unexpected it was."

"It's okay." I turned and smiled at him. "Zack can be a little blunt, huh?"

"Yeah… I would have rather let them know on my own then to have them find out the way Zack did."

"I didn't even know Seph was seeing someone, so we were both surprised."

Sora laughed. "I bet."

I glanced at the digital clock under the TV. "We should get going. I'll escort you to the station."

"Thanks."

I grabbed the tank top I had thrown onto the couch and slipped it on. "Shall we?"

"Yes…" He said. "Though I wouldn't have minded you being shirtless…" I heard him mutter.

I chuckled. "I heard that." I gave him a quick kiss.

He blushed when I pulled away. "Heard what?"

"You can see more of my chest later, but I prefer only you see it at the moment." I winked at him. _I don't want anyone else to see my bruises…_

"Fine…" He blushed more and looked away.

I opened the door. "After you."

"Thank you." He walked out and I followed him, locking the door behind us.

"Oh, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What time do you have work?"

"Um… I believe I start at two."

"Okay, just curious." I had planned to visit Sora at his job eventually, and impulsively decided I'd do that later that day. I'd have to borrow clothes from Sephiroth since my wardrobe consisted of nothing remotely fancy.

"All right…" He sounded a little suspicious of me.

We walked in silence for a while. I kept looking down the alleys we passed, paranoid about the people I knew lurked down them even during the day. "Sora, promise me you won't walk alone in Traverse Town at night again, all right?"

"Why?" He asked in an innocent tone that only he could do.

"It's dangerous to wonder around at night here. You're so cute, someone might try something."

"Like you?"

I laughed. "Yeah, like me."

He smiled at me. "I promise I won't walk alone in Travers Town… unless I have a good reason to."

"I'm serious about the streets at night though. Keep on your guard when you do come to see me."

"All right, I will."

"Riku?" A girl's voice called from behind me.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I looked at who called out to Riku.

Riku turned around. "Paine?"

I looked at Riku with a confused look.

Paine walked over to us. "Wow, I didn't know you were capable of getting up this early."

I laughed quietly and Riku rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Miracles happen. Oh Sora, this is Paine. She's a friend of mine." Riku said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said.

Paine looked at me. "You're one of the kids that was lurking outside the bar that night."

"I wasn't lurking..." I said.

"He's Vanitas' brother. The one he always talks about, remember?" Riku said.

"I usually just tune Vanitas out." Paine answered. "But I remember that much at least."

I just looked confused as the two spoke.

"By the way, there's no work tonight. Xehanort and his underlings are visiting an old friend of his in the next town over." Paine said.

"Next town over?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it started with a T or something. Anyway, Vanitas, Terra, and I are going to go to that new club that just opened up down the street tonight. Wanna come?" Paine asked.

"Sure. Say, this isn't another attempt by Vanitas to get at Terra is it?" Riku said.

"Knowing Vanitas, probably." Paine answered.

They both laugh as I looked even more confused. I shuffled a bit as I began to feel weird with Paine around.

"Don't be late, silver." Paine said.

"I won't be, gray."

Paine punched Riku's arm. "Watch it."

Riku laughed and rubbed his arm. "Just kidding. I don't have a death wish today."

I looked at the floor as I saw this exchange between them.

"Heh, well see you tonight." Paine waved and turned to walk away.

"See ya." Riku smiled.

"Bye" I said.

Riku turned back to me. "She can be a bit harsh, but she's one heck of a chick. Anyway, let's get going."

"Right..."

"You ok?" He asked as we started walking again.

I looked down at the street as we walked, not able to look at him. I felt really weird with Paine around and I didn't like the feeling. "I'm fine..."

"I'm not convinced."

"Why do you believe something is wrong?"

Riku hesitated for a moment. "It's your eyes. They changed a little after Paine left."

"They did?"

"I noticed it recently. Your eyes give away your feelings. It makes it pretty easy to read you."

"Well, I'm fine as I said."

"If you say so." Riku was quiet for the rest of the walk.

_What is Paine and Riku's relationship? Does he like her? I guess that's possible...after all were not really dating..._ I thought as I looked at him out of the corners of my eyes.

"Here's the station." Riku said.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Call me if you want to meet up."

"I will." He leaned in.

I leaned forward slightly and he kissed me tenderly. I slowly began to kiss back.

Riku pulled away. "Bye, Sora."

"Bye, Riku."

I got onto the train and looked out the door at Riku. The door closed and I saw Riku looking at me with a smile.

"I love you..." I whispered.

* * *

**Shiro:**_ Thanks for reading! ^-^ Please keep at it and keep reviewing!_


	7. A Day Out

**Shiro:**_ Okay, so the reason this took so long to update was because one we had a little mix up over the beginning of this chapter as well as a bunch of drama, life changing decisions, and other shtuff. Anyway, we have about 17 more chapters written for this story…we just need to transcribe them into chapter form. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

I sighed as I looked in the window of Lucis Caelum; there were so many girls in there. After Vanitas and I had left

'_It'll look weird if I go in by myself. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._' He thought.

I jumped slightly as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a familiar short haired girl standing behind me. She laughed at me reaction as her blue eyes watched me in interest.

"Oh, Xion. It's you."  
Xion smiled at me, "would you like to join me?"  
"You're going to see Sora, too?" I mentally slapped myself for saying 'too'.  
"I was dropping something off for him and saw you here." Xion said with a giggle.

"Oh, right." I scratched my head. "Well, I promised to come see him at work sometime, but I feel weird going in by myself."  
"Then I'll accompany you!" Xion agreed "Besides it'll be nice to see Sora all flushed!"

She grabbed onto my arm with a laugh and pulled me close as I looked at her confused.

"Flushed?"  
"You know all red in the face! It'll be so cute!"  
"Heh, he is cute when his face is red." I said without thinking  
"I see!" Xion said with a giggle "So how far?"  
"H-huh?" I asked with a slight blush.  
"How far have you two gone?" Xion asked teasingly  
"What? N-no, I-I mean... what makes you think..." I blushed even more as I thought about my nights with Sora.

Xion begins to giggle as she watched my facial expressions. I snapped out of my thoughts as she began patting at my suit with a smile. I stood there and let her clean off any dust she found from me hiding out front.

"I was just kidding, but nice to know I have blackmail information!"  
"You're definitely Vanitas' sister." I shook my head.  
"I have to learn something from him."  
"C'mon, let's go in." I smiled at her.  
"All right!" The younger girl latched onto my arm "This way we look like a couple!"  
"Right." I opened the door to Lucis Caelum.

As I held the door open for her to go in I thought of something. I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her and leaned in close.

"I don't know much about this fancy stuff, so you'll have to help." I whispered to Xion.  
"Don't worry, I will." Xion agreed

As we walked fully into the restaurant I closed the door and looked at the entrance as footsteps approached. I froze slightly as I saw Sora's boss approach us. He looked very sophisticated in his butler uniform.

"Welcome to Lucis Caelum, my lady and master." Leon greeted as he smiled at the two of us and bowed.  
'I hope he doesn't recognize me...' I thought as I smiled back.  
"Hello, Leon." Xion greeted  
"It's nice to see you return, Miss Xion, and nice to see you again, Master Riku." Leon said

Leon then clicked the radio and whispered into it. I couldn't quite hear what he said into it or what the other person replied. I just watched Leon nervously as he continued smiling at me.

"H-Heh, yes." I said nervously.  
"Welcome my lady and master." Sora said as he walked up.  
I smiled when I saw my spiky haired lover. "Hello, Sora."  
"R-Ri-Riku!" Sora stuttered.

I nearly laughed as I saw his face flush slightly as he saw me. He was as cute as ever, especially in that butler uniform which fit his form perfectly. Though, I did prefer him being without clothes more.

"I said I'd come have real tea made by you, didn't I?"  
"Well...Yes, but..." Sora began with a small blush.

Xion giggled as she watched her brother's antics at my responses. I smiled at that, liking that I had her approval. She really was more like Sora then Vanitas. Leon cleared his throat catching all of our attention.

"Sora, please do not keep our guests waiting." Leon ordered.  
"Ri-right, please follow me, my lady." Sora said as he gestured for us to follow.

I held my arm out to Xion who wrapped hers around mine and we followed Sora. He took us to a table and pulled the chair out for Xion. She sat and thanked her brother with a genuine smile before going to pull my chair out as well, but I beat him to it. I moved close to him as I went to sit down.

"Don't worry; I'll be a good boy." I whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora blushed and gave the two of us a menu. I took it with a smile and looked at it. I didn't really understand most of the stuff on here.

"U-um...you-your order?" Sora asked.  
I smirked at how flustered he was. "Whatever you recommend is fine with me."  
"Well...do you like milk in your tea?" Sora asked in thought.  
"Hmm, sounds good to me."  
"All right...Xion?" Sora asked.  
"Nilgiri Tea" She said.  
"Cakes?" He asked us.

I looked at Xion, having already looked over the menu and not seeing anything I recognized. I hadn't really been a sweets person even as a kid. These were things you'd find in cafés and really nice bakeries compared to just convenience stores.

"Want me to order?" She asked me.  
"Please." I said with a grateful smile.  
"Hmm...A mille-feuille for me and for Riku a rainbow cookie." Xion ordered after a bit of thought.  
"Rainbow cookie?" I asked.

"A rainbow cookie is a confection made with layers of brightly colored, almond-based sponge cake, apricot and/or raspberry jam, and a chocolate coating. It's also called a Rainbow Cake." Sora explained as he smiled.

I stared at him for a second shocked at what he just explained. I never thought he'd be required to know what the cakes were exactly, but I guess it was similar to me needing to know what all our drinks were. He was looking at me as if waiting for something which shook me out of my thoughts.

"Wow, sounds good." I said.

"So will that wok?" Sora asked

"Yes, I think it will." I smiled at Sora.

"Alright I'll be back in a few then." Sora said as he walked away.

My eyes glanced quickly down to his bottom as he walked away, unknowingly swaying his hips a bit. I looked away as I heard a tiny cough and turned my attention to Xion again. She gave a knowing smile which I returned a bit sheepishly.

I looked at Xion. "Heh, he is cute when he's flustered."

"Mhm! Just wait till u taste his tea!"

Sora walked back over and placed the cake in front of us and then poured us a cup of tea from the tea pot he had. I blinked as the aroma wafted from the tea. I closed my eyes with a smile as I just sat there enjoying the new aroma.

"I hope you enjoy!" He said happily, which caught my attention.

"You made the tea, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes the cake was made by our pastier." Sora answered with a smile.

"Then I'll savor every drop of this tea." I winked at Sora.

I was feeling a little more flirty than normal that evening. I think it had something to do with being in a new area with the person I loved. That and I also enjoyed watching him blush like mad.

Sora blushed, "Well I hope you enjoy it! If you need anything please ring this bell." Sora told us as he put the bell on the table

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow with a knowing look.

Sora blushed at that comment and my smirk deepened. I was glad that Xion kept quiet. Sora opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he heard footsteps approach. My smirk fell slightly as I saw who it was.

"Anything that is on the menu." Leon said as he walked up behind Sora.

'Buzz kill...' I thought before replying, "Right."

"Uh...well just ring if you need me." Sora replied before walking away with a strong blush.

"What a buzz kill." Xion muttered when Leon left.

"You read my mind." I laughed.

"I figured." Xion laughed with me.

I watched as she took a small, ladylike sip of her tea before placing the cup back down and picking up her fork. She slipped it into the cake and took out a small bite with a smile.

I picked up my tea cup and took a small sip. "Wow, this is great. And I'm not much of a tea drinker."

"Ha-ha. Well I'm sure you'll only drink ones made by Sora." Xion said.

"Probably." I took another sip. "So, I know a lot about your brothers, but I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?" Xion asked slightly surprised.

"I don't know anything I guess." I shrugged not too sure what I wanted to know.

"Well that doesn't help much." Xion laughed.

I laughed with her. "I guess we'll start with what you're interests are? Hobbies? How you survived being Vanitas' sister?"

"I guess my hobby is baking. It sounds weird but I've always loved baking...as for interests I'm interested in art slightly." Xion told me.

I blinked as I heard that, she never struck me as the type to be interested in art. I thought of her as more of maybe a singer type or something like that. Baking I could see, coming from her family but art that was a big surprise.

"Art?"

"Yeah I have a friend named Namine who is an artist and she's been teaching me!" Xion said excitedly.

"Cool, you any good yet?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I guess I am. But I can't really say. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder that's what Namine always says though she might be saying it to cheer me up." Xion laughed

I laughed as well. "That's just a fancy way of saying you stink."

"Yeah." Xion agreed.

I watched as she ate a bit more of her cake as I tried to think of something else to ask. As my eyes glanced at Sora I came up with a good question. I smiled at her as I took a bite of the cake, which was delicious.

"How about this," I leaned on the table. "Is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Hmm, there is someone..." Xion began as she looked me in the eyes.

"Who?" I asked interestedly.

Sora looked over slightly as he waited on the table next to us and I resisted the urge to turn to look at him. I kept my eyes locked on Xion, not thinking twice of what this could do. I didn't notice the slightly upset look that crossed my lover's face.

"Well he's a really nice guy and his name starts with an R." Xion teased.

I raised an eyebrow. "An R, you say?"

"Yeah...and he's here right now." Xion added as she looked around the room before looking me in the eyes.

"Are you saying...?"

"How are you two doing?" Sora asked as he interrupted me.

He gave Xion a small angry look, thinking I didn't notice, and Xion smiled back innocently. Sora just continued to give her a small glare before putting on a fresh face that fit his footman status.

I sat back in my chair and smiled at Sora, "Great. You really do make great tea."

"Thanks," Sora said somewhat curtly

I blinked in surprise, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing do you two need anything?" He asked in the same curt tone.

Xion just watched us with an amused smile. Sora had an expressionless face on while I just looked slightly confused, though I shook it off immediately.

"Not really. I was just thinking how much better that tea you first made for me would be if you made it like this," I said with a smirk.

"Sorry it couldn't compare," Sora replied curtly again.

My smile faded, '_Suddenly my flirtatious comments aren't working?_' I thought before looking at my lover, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine so if you'll excuse me for now," Sora said as he turned to leave.

"Sora?" Xion whispered slightly surprised at what was going on.

I watched Sora with a worried expression, "Did I say something?" I asked Xion when Sora left.

"I think it's something I said," Xion told me, "He looked mad when he glanced at me."

"Mad? Why would..." I thought about it for a second then chuckled, "He was jealous."

"Yeah, he must have thought I meant you,"

"He knows I'm not interested in girls that way, anyway... At least I think he does."

"He might...but he seems to be rather jealous..."

"Heh, it's kinda cute when you think about it. Him getting all mad because I hang out with girls."

_**Leon's P.O.V.**_

As the two friends continued their friendly chat I stood watching from the doorway over all of our guests. I turned to the door as I heard it opened and stopped short. My eyes widened as three people walked through the door. Xehanort strolled in, his hands behind his back and was followed by his two sons.

* * *

**Hachi: …Well to begin with he was hung over! He's underage Shiro! Also apparently Shiro had Riku and Vanitas experiment with drugs? Where the greck was I when that happened? Next Riku might smoke…I have no idea what Shito is thinking…*sighs* sorry Riku. **


	8. Deal

**Shirou**: _We are never writing a story in first person again. Just saying._

* * *

_**Leon's P.O.V.**_

Xehanort looked at me expectantly, as he waited for me to approach him. His two sons seemed to look absolutely bored in the café, and none of them looked like they should even set foot in the place. I bit my tongue, knowing it'd be bad if I let my irritation slip out at the man.

"Sir?" I asked, keeping a passive face on, "Are you here to see Eraqus?"

"Yes, he should be expecting us." Xehanort said, his cold, yellow eyes scanning the café.

"Let me go get him. Please make yourselves welcome in one of the booths," I gestured to the seats before walking down the hall.

Xehanort led his sons to the booth closest to them, not looking too happy at being at the establishment. He ignored the looks that some of the ladies sent him, seeing as even he knew they looked out of place. They looked so evil, it made the girls near them want to leave immediately.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

"This place is even more boring than I remember," Ansem's voice sounded from behind me.

I froze when he heard that cold, distinct voice, "No..." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked quietly.

I turned slowly toward the booths, only to confirm my fears. My eyes widened as they landed on the silver haired men that had just sat down. I quickly turned back to Xion, my eyes still wide, and my mind trying to find a way out and fast.

"I need to get out of here," I said with slight panic in my voice.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked worried as she looked past me.

"That man...behind us. I need to get away before he sees me."

"Why?" Xion asked.

I knew she deserved an answer, but I couldn't give her a clear one at the moment. I was trying to figure some way out and fast, as well as try not to be noticed. Though I knew my silver hair was so damn obvious it probably wouldn't take long for Ansem to notice me. After all the bastard seemed to have a way of knowing where I was in a place immediately.

Xion, sensing I didn't want to talk, looked around for Sora, "Oh, where is Sora?"

I looked at the bell on the table and picked it up; I knew it would likely draw some people's attention. I rang it, praying Ansem wouldn't look in our direction, hoping the man wouldn't be interested in the sound. I noticed Xion looking behind me, probably watching to see if they would notice us. Where was Sora?

_**Ansem's P.O.V.**_

Eraqus walked out of the hallway and smiled as he saw his old friend, Xehanort, and my brother and I. He moved to the table immediately. Before he reached the table though, he glanced over the café and smiled as he saw all of his servers working diligently, and Leon watching over all of them carefully.

Father stood up when he saw Eraqus, drawing his friend's attention, "Well, it's been a while my old friend."

"That it has. What do I owe the pleasure?" Eraqus asked.

"Just checking in. Sit, let's talk." Father sat back down and gestured to the chair next to him.

Eraqus sat next to Xehanort and nodded to my brother and I, not being too fond of us. I nodded back and then glanced around the room, my gaze stopped on a familiar head of silver hair.

I smirked and whispered to my brother, "Well, this might be fun after all."

"What do you mean?" Xemnas whispered back, trying not to die of boredom.

I gestured in Riku's direction, frowning as I noticed Riku sat with an attractive girl. I smirked, it wasn't like it mattered if the boy had a girlfriend, their relationship would be crushed anyway.

Xemnas looked over and smirked, "My, isn't that interesting," He whispered.

_**Xion's P.O.V.**_

I still sat, watching them carefully, but trying not to draw their attention to us. I knew we had been spotted though, after all Riku didn't have the best hair for staying hidden. I just hoped there wouldn't be an incident. Leon would never forgive us if something bad happened while we were in the café.

"Xion, what are they doing?" Riku whispered, barely able to stop his hand from shaking as he held his cup.

"Umm...I think two of them looked around the room...maybe over here...and Eraqus and the older man are talking," I answered truthfully.

"Did... did they see me?"

"Umm...I'm not sure..." I said, resisting the urge to bite my lip as I figured they had seen Riku at least.

I glanced at Riku and saw him fidgeting slightly in nervousness. I wished I could do something for my friend, but knew there was nothing I could do for him. I sighed, as I glanced around hoping my brother would come soon.

"Sora, where are you? I need you..." Riku muttered, so quietly I was barely able to hear it.

Sora walked over looking slightly frantic and I almost shouted in happiness at the sight of the brunette, "Sorry I didn't come immediately, I had other tables."

Riku continued to shake, even as he saw his lover, "Sora, I need to get out of here."

Sora blinked as he noticed both mine and Riku's looks, and asked worriedly, "Riku? You okay? What's wrong?"

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I watched the silver haired boy, worried for my lover. My sister seemed to have a look of confusion and worry as she watched Riku, and glanced at another table. I resisted the urge to turn to see what she was looking at as Riku finally spoke.

"Ansem," He whispered.

"What?" I asked confused, almost not catching what the other boy said.

"Ansem is here. I need to get out," Riku said in a more urgent tone, but still as quiet as possible, "Now."

I nodded, "Right, I'll escort you to the door and you will pay there."

"Thank you, Sora," Riku sighed, relieved that he could get away from Ansem.

"Let's go," Xion urged as she stood.

Riku stood up, careful not to turn toward the booths, still hoping to remain hidden from Ansem. Xion stood near Riku and looked at him worriedly. Riku grabbed onto my arm, more for support so his knees wouldn't fail him, and I resisted the urge to react as I began leading them to the door.

_**Ansem's P.O.V.**_

I had been watching Riku as carefully as possible, not wanting to draw anyone's attention to what I was doing. I frowned as Riku grabbed onto the brunette waiter's arm and the brunette led Riku and his date to the door. I glanced at Xemnas and noticed my brother watching the brunette in interest.

I stood up intending to follow Riku, "If you'll excuse me, father. I believe I see someone I know."

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I glanced over and paused as I saw Ansem stand up. I quickly took the money and made sure everything was in order. I noticed the man talk to the other members of the table before turning for the door. I almost shuddered as I saw the man's amber eyes.

"Riku?" I whispered, scared for the other boy.

"Yes?" Riku as he looked in my eyes.

"Will you be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"If I get away, yes," Riku promised.

I nodded, and noticed Ansem moving their way, "Go now!" I whispered urgently.

Riku nodded and walked quickly to the doors, Xion following closely behind. Ansem calmly followed us, knowing he had no need to hurry. I tried to stay away from the man as I headed back to the main area. Ansem glanced at me and gave me an evil grin, causing me to shrink back in fear, as the man continued out the door after Riku.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

"Riku," Ansem said loudly when he got outside. I was frozen to the spot, where I had said goodbye to Xion, when I heard my name called by that demon of a man. "Where are you going?" He said as he walked calmly to where I was standing.

"...Home." I stated.

"But the evening's so early," Ansem put his hand on my shoulder when he reached me.

His fingers played with my jacket. I resisted the urge to pull away, I only hoped that no one inside could see what was going on.

"...What do you want?" I asked, his tone that of one who had surrendered.

"I just want to have a little talk with my... favorite employee," Ansem's other hand brushed the hair out of my face, "Let's go somewhere more... private," He whispered.

I shivered, but made no attempts to defy my captor. Ansem led his prey, me, into the alley behind Lucis Caelum, knowing I wouldn't try to escape him.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

I leaned against the counter biting my lips in worry as I watched Axel decorate a cake. My tables were all clear at the moment and I was so worried about Riku. I knew I was probably annoying the red-head by just standing there but I was a nervous mess at the moment.

"Sora?" Axel asked me without looking up from the cake.

"Yes?" I asked, my nervousness fading a bit.

"Take the trash out for me will you?" Axel asked.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed the bag and headed to the door to the alley.

I walked out into the alley and to the dumpster where I threw it inside. I didn't like coming out into the alley so late, but the town was pretty peaceful so I wasn't too worried. I sighed, hoping Riku had gotten away as I began to turn away from the dumpster.

"Riku..." Ansem's dark voice echoed in the alley.

I froze as I heard the voice, my heart beating, knowing what that one sentence meant. I remained frozen as I waited for the voice to speak, hoping it would prove my theory wrong.

"Answer me, Riku," Ansem demanded to the boy.

"I just came here with a friend. That's all," Riku stated in a monotone voice.

I stood frozen as I listened scared, I considered running in to get Leon or another adult but I couldn't. I didn't want to leave Riku alone with the guy, but I was also afraid to make a move to help my friend on my own. I risked a look down the alley where I could dimly make out two figures.

Ansem held Riku pressed against the wall, "Really? It had nothing to do with that Sora boy you seem to be stuck to."

"Sora has nothing to do with this!" Riku shouted, he grunted as he was punched by the older man.

I held a hand to my chest as I winced, I could hear the sound of flesh on flesh all the way to where I was. I wanted to cry out, but as I stood there I felt scared, as I relived some of my memories from the past. I was too afraid to move.

"Le...leave Sora alone," Riku coughed, getting air back into his lungs.

"You've forgotten your place again, Riku." Ansem punched him again, sending him to the ground.

I clenched my eyes shut, I felt myself take a step forward wanting to run over, but at the same time I was scared. This situation reminded me to much of my father, and that scared me. I was afraid of what to do and didn't know how I could help.

Riku yelled as his old wounds began to open up again, "You need another punishment, Riku. This time one that will be sure to break that spirit of yours."

I finally decided I had enough of all that was happening. I'd protect Riku if I could, even if what I was capable of was very little. I began to take a step forward, ready to charge the man.

"Riku-" I began to say, but a hand covered my mouth and I was pulled against a chest by another arm which held my arms at my side so I couldn't fight back.

"Be quiet or else," A smooth voice ordered into my ear.

I shivered, afraid of what was going to happen now. I wasn't sure who was behind me, but I figured it must be someone connected to Ansem. My eyes moved back to Riku, knowing I couldn't doing anything at the moment.

Ansem picked up Riku by his hair, "Strip. We don't want those nice clothes getting ruined, do we?"

"Mmph," Sora grunted as he tried to struggle as he heard Ansem say that to Riku.

The person moved us so I could see what was happening but so that we stayed hidden, that way if Riku looked there way he wouldn't see us. Riku obeyed Ansem, slowly removing all his clothes, knowing he couldn't fight the man. Ansem watched the boy with a lustful grin, his eyes going over Riku's body. I watched fearfully as I was held against the man's chest, I didn't want to see what was going to happen.

Ansem's gloved hand ran down Riku's bear chest, "You're body is beautiful when covered in all those cuts and bruises. Why cover them up?" He ripped off all of Riku's bandages. His eyes widened in pleasure when he saw Riku's wounds begin to bleed. "Beautiful."

I tried to struggle again, "Just watch or else," the man whispered to me, causing me to stop.

Riku didn't respond. Ansem placed his hand under Riku's chin and lifted his head into a kiss. I felt my body shudder as I realized I couldn't help; I was powerless to help my friend.

Ansem pushed Riku against the wall, "It so happens I've picked up a little toy today I know you're just going to love. First," He reached down and began to stroke Riku's member.

Riku groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pleasure. I tried to turn my head away but the man kept it turned to Riku and Ansem, and I felt tears prick my eyes. Ansem pumped, stroked, and rubbed until Riku was fully hard. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a ring of some sort. He smirked and clamped it around Riku's cock.

"Know what this does? It prevents you from releasing, so no matter how long I pleasure you, or you pleasure yourself, you will never cum," Ansem whispered with a sadistic laugh.

I writhed in the man's grip hoping to get away, trying everything in my power to escape. The man's grip on me tightened as I continued to fight. I continued to try until I tired myself out.

"You won't be able to get it off yourself, so you'll wear it until I say otherwise," Ansem's hands continued to play with Riku's throbbing member, "Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

I tried to cry out but the hand muffled my sounds, trying to let Riku know I was there, or to get someone's attention. I prayed that someone would exit the café coming to look for me. I had to have been gone for a while now.

"I can't hold back any longer," Ansem said hungrily, "Turn around."

Riku turned and put his hands on the wall, already knowing what was going to happen. Ansem unzipped his pants and pulled out his own, hardened cock. He put his hands on Riku's waist and shoved himself inside, not bothering to prepare the boy, causing Riku to cry out in pain. I tried to hit the person as tears began to fall as I tried to cry out after hearing Riku cry out.

Ansem thrusted into Riku with all his strength, pushing him into the wall and causing the boy's cock to rub against the wall as well. Riku tried to cry out again, but he was muffled by Ansem's fingers entering his mouth. He felt his cock rub against the wall, harshly, and he could already feel cuts forming from the wall.

I froze as he felt the man push me against the wall, his hand still to my mouth and his head turned towards Riku as his other hand touched my crotch. Riku's body ached for release, despite how much he hated what was happening, as Ansem closed his eyes in bliss. I felt the man massage my crotch as he kissed my neck putting all of his weight on me to keep me still.

With one more powerful thrust, Ansem came inside Riku with a grunt. He pulled out of the boy and let him collapse to the ground. Riku huffed tiredly, as he waited for the man's further instructions.

"Get yourself home. You have a long night ahead of you," Ansem smirked, not bothering to remove the ring.

I closed my eyes as I whimpered, absolutely afraid of what was going to happen next. Though I was glad that Riku was going to be getting away from the man. Riku quickly put on his pants and shirt, grabbed the rest of his clothes and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction from where I stood.

Ansem turned his attention to me and the man, "Couldn't wait, could you Xemnas?"

"Well, he is just a cutie isn't he?" Xemnas asked, looking at his brother.

"He is," Ansem agreed as he stopped in front of us, "But he has seen too much."

I clenched my eyes shut even tighter as I shivered in fear. I had no idea what these lunatics were up to. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me now, especially with the way the brothers looked at me. Ansem looked at me in utter anger and like he wanted to get rid of me, while Xemnas looked at me with lust.

"You are Sora, correct?" Ansem asked, "Did Riku tell you about me? Is that why you were so eager to help him escape?"

I nodded to the first question a little bit scared. I then shook my head to the second question, determined to protect Riku.

Ansem raised his eyebrow, "Riku didn't tell you anything?"

I shook my head hurriedly knowing I couldn't let Ansem know. I was scared of the man, but determined to protect my friend.

"Then you are a victim of circumstance. Pity. Do what you want with him, Xemnas. I need to plan out how I'm going to punish that silver haired boy tomorrow," Ansem turned to walk away, smirking slightly.

"STOP!" I shouted, now scared for Riku.

Ansem stopped and turned to me, "What?"

"Don't hurt him please!" I begged.

"...And how would you stop me?" Ansem asked, interested in what I would say.

"I..." I began but stopped, not positive what I would do.

"Riku is my property. I can do with him whatever I want. You can't change that...unless..." Ansem paused.

"Unless?" I asked, willing to do anything to protect Riku.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" I asked confused.

"Ansem?" Xemnas asked giving his brother a knowing look.

Ansem nodded at Xemnas and stepped closer to me, "You replace Riku. You will let my brother and I have your body. In return, we will not lay another finger on him."

I looked at the man slightly shocked at the man's proposal. I already knew my decision was made though, I had already made the decision once before. I looked down, beginning to lose hope.

"Deal..." I muttered quietly, sealing my own fate.

* * *

**Hachi: So…I wrote this all out and after I sent this to Shiro she reminded me it was first-person…damn it…sorry Shiro! Oh well, I've been working on the other chapters a lot! **

**Shirou: **_It's too late to change this story, so we'll just deal with it for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things are getting serious…er._

* * *

**~Reviewer's corner~**

_**Starting from chapter 7**_

**Guest: **Why Shiro, why make them experiment with drugs?

**Shirou**: _I didn't mean to! Honestly, I didn't remember writing that. Let's just say I am a horrible influence on Riku. (Vanitas was the one who made Riku do it!)_


	9. The First Night

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

Ansem smirked, though he had already expected my answer, "Wonderful, come to Atrum Caelum tonight. Don't let anyone see you."

"Yes sir..." I whispered, knowing I couldn't disobey.

As I took in everything that happened, my mind wandered to Riku again. More importantly to the thing Ansem had put on Riku. I wanted to make sure Ansem would take it off my friend.

"Um, sir?" I asked.

"What is it?" Ansem asked.

"Will you take that thing off of Riku?" I asked nervously.

"Very well, I'll take it off of him when he comes to work tomorrow. Oh!" Ansem lifted my head so I was looking up at the older man. "One last thing."

I blinked, wanting to pull away from the man. I hated looking into the man's eyes, but I couldn't tear my eyes away due to the man's strong grip. Ansem stared at me, his eyes serious and threatening.

"What?" I asked in a timid tone.

"You are not to see Riku again."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

Ansem glared at me questioning his orders, "Do you want me to leave him alone?"

"Yes..." I whispered, terrified of the man.

Ansem smirked, "Then you must do the same."

"Fine..." I said sadly, though I should have expected that.

Ansem smirked and pulled me into a quick kiss, "Good boy."

I closed my eyes tightly not liking the man kissing me, but I put up with it. The man pulled away and looked at his brother with a smirk. I resisted the urge to shudder at the man's look.

"He's all yours, Xemnas," Ansem said as he stepped away from us, "Don't break him too much, we need him in one piece for tonight."

Xemnas smirked at his brother, "I'm not as brutal as you are, Ansem."

I shivered in fear, not knowing what was going to happen. Ansem walked out of the alley, leaving Xemnas and me alone. I trembled slightly out of fear for what might happen now that I was alone with the other man.

Xemnas turned to face me, "You'll find my brother is more sadistic than I am. I prefer my pets to feel as much pleasure as I do."

"That doesn't really make me feel better..." I mumbled, not liking being called pet by the man.

"It wasn't supposed to," Xemnas pushed me against the wall and pressed our lips together.

I whimpered slightly, not liking the feeling at all, I preferred Riku's lips. Xemnas held the kiss as his hands roamed the rest of my body. One slipped under my shirt and twisted at my tender spots. Sora groaned against my will, the pleasure being too much for me to resist.

Xemnas smirked into the kiss and pushed his tongue into my open mouth. His other hand went down to my crotch and gently rubbed it. I moaned slightly at the feeling, even though I felt utterly disgusted at the feelings. Xemnas slipped his hand into my pants and wrapped his fingers around my cock.

I gasped, and I almost cried out, the pleasure being too much for me. Xemnas' tongue met with mine, and his hand began to pump my growing arousal. I moaned into the kiss, which helped silence my pleas.

There was a knock on the door leading into the alley from the café, "Sora, are you out there?" Zack called, "We need you inside man, we've got customer's waiting!"

I froze in fear completely terrified that Zack would see me like this. I was scared of anyone finding out what was going to happen to me, and more importantly that they may try to stop it, causing Ansem to hurt Riku.

Xemnas pulled away from me with a sigh, "Hmph, seems like this will have to wait," He glanced down at me with a stern glare, "You will go inside and act like nothing happened. Understand?"

"Yes," I agreed, knowing it would be very unwise to not follow orders.

"And don't forget about tonight," Xemnas said as he turned to leave, "If you do, Riku will be the one to pay."

"I won't," I promised, my chest tightening at the thought of Riku being hurt further, "What time?"

"The bar is closed, so come after dark. Around ten will be fine. Don't let anyone see you, don't let anyone follow you," Xemnas growled.

"I won't," I promised.

"Good boy," Xemnas walked out of the alley leaving me standing there.

I watched him go not sure if I should head back inside now or stay where I was. It was a few more minutes before I entered the café. I was slightly shaking when I entered as I fully realized what I had just gotten myself into.

I looked up as I felt someone watching me the minute I stepped into the café. I saw Zack leaning against the wall, and I was slightly afraid that Zack may know what had happened. When Zack smiled though, I felt reassured that no one knew what happened.

"There you are," Zack said with his usual smile and he let out a laugh, "What took you so long?"

"I...um...thought I saw something..." I lied, hoping Zack would believe me.

Zack's smile faded as he looked at me more closely, noting that I was shaking, "What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf."

I tried to calm myself down before replying, "Oh I just saw a guy outside who seemed to be suspicious...I think he had a weapon or something..." I lied, hoping it sounded convincing.

"What? Are you okay?" Zack walked over to me, instantly going in worry mode, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine...he looked like he was about to but...you called out and he ran off."

"Well, then I guess that makes me a hero, huh?" He rubbed my head, smiling at me, "Go have a cup of tea to calm down and get back on that floor before Leon notices you're gone, okay?"

"Alright," I agreed as I went to the cupboard.

As I took a tea cup down and began pouring the water into it, my thoughts began to run wild in an attempt to calm myself down. _'Calm down Sora...it's just like what you did for Vanitas...it's to save Riku...'_ I thought as I continued to shake.

Zack walked away to continue the work he was supposed to be doing, and I just stood there trying to relax. I finished my cup and returned to the floor, though my eyes lacked their normal shine, the thoughts still running through my head. As soon as I walked onto the floor I knew I would draw someone's attention, so I attempted to act normal. Leon noticed me immediately and walked over to me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking out the trash..." I answered truthfully.

"Well, next time do it faster. Table 4 has been waiting for you," Leon ordered, but as he locked eyes with me he noticed the change in my eyes and changed his tone slightly. "But...don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"I'll try not too..." I promised as I walked to the table, giving Leon a fake smile.

Leon watched me with a worried look before he returned to his own work of observing everyone. I worked mostly on auto-pilot, except when Leon was around when I tried to work normally, or at least make it seem I was acting normal. It was almost time for the café to close and soon I'd been on the train to the bar.

As soon as work was over I quickly left, avoiding my co-workers who attempted to see if I wanted to hang out. As I rode the train I could feel my nerves starting up, and I felt sick to my stomach as I grew more nervous. I was terrified of what was waiting for me at the bar, but the thought of protecting Riku gave me the courage I needed to continue on.

I looked at the bar as I arrived, and I pulled my coat tighter around myself. I walked to the side of the bar and into the back alley to find the door that led into the bar. I knocked on it hesitantly and quietly and waited, not sure if I should enter or not.

"Enter," Ansem's cold voice called from inside.

I opened the door and entered quickly and closed it, I turned to look down the hall and just stood there. The hall was dark, and I felt slightly scared, feeling like something would just jump out and grab me, which could very well happen. I noticed the door to Ansem's office was open a crack, with light pouring out from inside. I walked down to the door of the office and knocked on it lightly, not wanting to just enter.

"Come in," Xemnas' smooth voice called, startling me a bit.

I entered the room and looked at the two men inside the office nervously, not sure what to do. Ansem sat behind his desk, smirking at me, and Xemnas stood in front of the desk, his eyes already roaming over my body. I felt the urge to run, but resisted as I moved into the room a bit more, keeping a good distance between myself and the men.

Ansem's eyes had a lustful hunger in them as he looked at me, "Welcome."

"You're right on time," Xemnas added, looking pleased at my punctuality.

"Yes sirs..." I mumbled, just wanting to get this over with.

Ansem motioned for me to come closer to them, and I gulped. I walked closer to Ansem, and I saw Ansem's smirk deepen if it was possible. I shuddered as I thought of what could be running through the man's mind.

"You're so much more obedient than Riku," Ansem held my chin in his hands, "Though I do prefer my pets to be spirited and hard to break."

I glared slightly at the man, not wanting to please him with a response or a reaction. I continued to ignore Xemnas' gaze which seemed now trained on my ass.

Ansem ignored my glare as he examined me, "But I'm curious. Why would you do so much just to see that boy free from me?"

"Because I care about Riku very much, and if I have to take his pain in exchange for his freedom then I will," I answered truthfully.

"Such selflessness is rare nowadays," Ansem turned to Xemnas with a smirk, "What shall we play first?"

"Hmm...I don't quite know," Xemnas replied as he smirked at me, his eyes roaming over my body.

"I think we need to see more of him before we can decide, don't you?"

"Hmm...I quite agree." Xemnas replied, liking his brother's decision.

Ansem sat back in his chair and looked at me, "Well? Let's see your body."

I repressed a shudder at the man's order and took a deep breath. I slowly took off my jacket before pulling my shirt over my head. I then kicked off my shoes as I shivered under the two men's gazes and unbuttoned my pants. I then pulled them down slowly and kicked them off before pulling off my boxers. I shivered from the two men's gaze and felt very insecure as their eyes wandered over my now naked body.

Ansem's hungering eyes looked over me, "Perfect," he purred as I just looked at the ground.

"He truly is perfect," Xemnas agreed very pleased at their new pet's form.

"After you," Ansem urged to his brother, content with just watching.

Xemnas walked up to me and pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. One hand wrapped around my shoulder, the other moved to my waist and his hand rested on my ass lightly. Ansem watched me for any signs of struggle, trying to gauge their pet's reactions. I let Xemnas kiss me, though I shivered at the feel, and resisted the urge to fight back.

"Don't keep him all to yourself all night," Ansem teasingly reprimanded his brother.

"Well I would share him, but since you haven't made a move," Xemnas teased back after he ended the kiss.

"Bring him here," Ansem ordered.

Xemnas put an arm around my waist and led me over to Ansem, I simply allowed myself to be moved. I looked at the man wearily, not liking being near the man at all. I was somewhat afraid of what the man would have me do.

"Let's see just how obedient you are," Ansem praised with a smirk, "Suck me."

I shivered but got down onto my knees and undid Ansem's pants and pulled out his member. Ansem chuckled, as he looked down at me, watching my moves very closely. I put my lips around the tip and swirled my tongue over it teasingly.

"Good boy," Ansem praised.

I shivered but took the cock deeper into my throat and switched between licking and sucking it. I felt utterly disgusted as he did this, feeling slightly humiliated also by the conversation the brothers were having.

"My, he is obedient," Xemnas chuckled watching the scene in interest.

"Almost as if he's done this before," Ansem stated as he watched me, deep in thought.

I froze for a second and closed my eyes as I tried to not let anything distract me from my task. I calmed myself down a bit before continuing to deep throat Ansem. Ansem moaned, deeply turned on by my skills at giving head. I bobbed my head faster as put one hand on Ansem's balls to massage them and hopefully bring him to orgasm.

"Mmn...yes," Ansem ran his fingers through my hair.

"Is he any good?" Xemnas asked, feeling his own cock hardening.

"He's much better than I expected. I'd say this boy isn't a virgin."

I clenched my eyes shut as I continued to suck, trying to ignore the two. I attempted to concentrate only on the job at hand and not on what they were saying. I attempted to repress the memories from my childhood as I heard them talk.

"Do you think Riku and him…?" Xemnas asked with a smirk at his brother.

"I bet-" Ansem stopped as he moaned again and came into my mouth.

I struggled to swallow it all, as Ansem released a steady strong stream into my mouth. I swallowed before pulling away from Ansem's softening member. A little bit of Ansem's seed dribbled out of the corner of my mouth.

It took Ansem a few seconds to find his voice, "Is that true, boy? Have you and Riku slept together?"

I just looked at the floor and stayed quiet. I knew not answering would get me in trouble, but I knew that if I did, it may get Riku into trouble as well. My eyes glared at the floor as I sat there in silence.

"Answer me," Ansem demanded with a growl.

I just glared at him as he brought my head up to meet the elder's eyes. Xemnas watched the two of us as our eyes met, he wondered what Ansem would do with my glare.

Ansem's eyes narrowed and he slapped my face hard, "I said answer me."

"No..." I lied, knowing it would protect Riku.

"Are you a virgin?" Ansem demanded.

"No..." I admitted, knowing it would be good to tell the truth.

"Interesting," Ansem said as he thought about the answers he was given, he stood up and looked at his brother, "Shall we begin the really fun part?"

"What did you have in mind? And do you truly believe him?" Xemnas asked, not quite believing me.

"If he lies to me, he will be thoroughly punished," Ansem stated to Xemnas, though he made sure I knew it was a threat.

I froze and brought my arms up as I hugged myself tightly, eyes clenched and hoping they wouldn't notice. I was absolutely scared of what they could do to me. I didn't want to be punished, but I would protect Riku no matter what, even if I had to be punished.

"Now, which part of him would you like? Front or back?" Ansem asked.

"I'll take his front since you've already had it," Xemnas purred while looking at me.

"Fair enough, that means I get to enter him first," Ansem stated with a chuckle.

"Fine by me," Xemnas said as moved to stand in front of me, "How do you want to do this?"

"What is your favorite position, Sora?" Ansem's hands ran down my sides, causing me to shiver.

"I...don't...have...one..." I mumbled, just wanting everything to be over with.

"Speak up," Ansem growled.

"I don't have one," I said louder, making sure they could both hear me.

"Well, then we'll do my favorite."

Ansem sat back in his chair and opened his arms for me. I moved closer to him, but looked confused as to what to do. Xemnas resisted the urge to laugh at my naivety on some of the things, especially at how well I apparently gave head.

"Sit," Ansem ordered at seeing me look confused.

I sat so I was facing Ansem as Xemnas sat on the desk. Xemnas just waited patiently, finding my actions hilarious. Ansem smirked at the my naiveté, his eyes locked with mine.

Ansem shook his head, "Face the other way. Xemnas claimed your front."

I got off and faced the other way so I was looking at Xemnas as I sat back down on Ansem's lap. I could feel Ansem's length poking my ass, and I grew nervous. I knew what was coming and I was terrified. I had never been with two people before, and that made this situation even worse.

Ansem removed his gloves and looked at his brother, "Threesome?"

"Of course," Xemnas agreed as he pulled his member out for me to see.

I shivered nervously as I waited for what was to come. Ansem's arms wrapped around me and held me close. I fought the urge to lunge away from Ansem, especially since I knew I couldn't escape.

Ansem whispered in his ear, "No mercy."

"What?" I asked, confused about what Ansem was talking about.

"You will experience everything Riku did, and more. It's the least you can do to repay me for taking away my favorite toy."

"I didn't take him away!" I cried out, still confused.

"Then you take back our deal that I won't touch him?" Ansem asked with a smirk.

"No! I thought you meant something else!" I cried, scared that something bad would happen.

Ansem chuckled, "You're so much more entertaining than he was."

"That he is...I wonder if he truly lost his virginity like he said," Xemnas chuckled finding my spirit alluring.

Sora bit his lips, not wanting to hear them talking about his past. He didn't need to have memories of the past now, not when he just wanted to get this done. As the two talked, Sora felt even more anxious for everything to be over.

"Tell us, Sora. Who did you lose your virginity to?" Ansem asked.

"It's none of your business," Sora growled not willing to let them know his past.

Ansem pulled Sora's hair and violently turned him so they were face to face, "You're mine now boy. You will answer my questions."

"Well you won't get it out of me that easily," Sora stated as he winced from the pain of his hair being pulled.

"He isn't being very smart is he?" Xemnas commented with a smirk.

"That makes it more fun," Ansem chuckled as he punched Sora hard and sent him to the ground.

I cried out slightly, but just looked at Ansem with a glare, not willing to back down. The man had made me angry, andI wasn't going to be broken that easily. I wasn't just going to go along with everything the man said. I still had enough dignity to fight against the two. I may have agreed, but I wouldn't let them bring up my past and use it against me.

Ansem stood up and kicked me hard in the gut, "Ah, so I will get to break your spirit after all. Wonderful."

I whimpered slightly as I clutched my stomach. I watched Ansem with a glare, not willing to back down. Xemnas just watched the two of us, allowing his brother to torture their pet.

Ansem picked me up by the neck and yanked me up, "Why remain silent when it would be so much easier just to say it?"

"Because if I told you you'd just use it to break me even more," I stated as I glared at the man with hatred.

"You're not as dumb as you look," Ansem threw me back against the wall.

"Aah!" I cried out in pain.

"Ansem don't be too rough on him...we don't want him to be in too much pain when we take him," Xemnas stated, watching me carefully.

"Fine," Ansem growled before he sat back down.

I whimpered slightly as I lay on the floor next to the wall. I felt grateful to Xemnas for stopping Ansem, but I didn't move in case I brought back Ansem's wrath.

"I didn't mean you had to stop but we don't want his pretty body so ruined you know?" Xemnas explained, making me regret being grateful to him.

"You have a point. Get up, Sora," Ansem ordered.

I weakly stood and leaned against the wall for support. The two brothers watched me pathetically lean against the wall. Ansem looked at Xemnas who continued to watch me.

Ansem sighed, "Xemnas, help him over here."

Xemnas walked over and pulled me back over to Ansem. I staggered along with the older man, not having the strength to fight. I stared at Ansem as we reached the man.

Ansem opened his arms again, "Let's try this again."

I weakly sat on Ansem and leaned against his chest, trying not to flinch. Xemnas sat back on the desk, watching us. He waited for Ansem to signal that they could start.

"Go ahead, Xemnas," Ansem ordered as his hands rested on my shoulders.

Xemnas pulled my head down and thrusted his hard member inside my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull away. Ansem chuckled and let his hands glide down my arms tomy waist. He reached around and grabbed my member, stroking it a bit.

I moaned quietly against the cock being thrust deep into my mouth. Ansem rubbed and messaged my hardening cock, pleased at the reaction. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling, and I clenched my eyes shut.

A sound like a ringtone rang through the room from my jacket on the floor. I kept my eyes shut as Xemnas pulled out of my mouth. I had a feeling I knew who would be calling at the time. Xemnas walked over to the jacket and fished out my phone.

He chuckled as he looked at the caller ID "Riku."

* * *

**Shirou:** _How will Sora get out of this? Stay tuned on the next chapter of LAC! *says in a 90s narrator voice*_

**Hachi: *rolls eyes* Shiro stop messing around, *clears voice* No Soras or Rikus were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.**


End file.
